Fuego en el alma
by yunypotter19
Summary: Participa en el reto "En el filo de la oscuridad" Tras ser traicionado por todos los que amas, perder lo único que te fue leal, ¿seguirías siendo el mismo buenazo de siempre? Harry jugará una partida en la que la venganza y el odio juegan un gran papel. ¿Podrá el amor superar todo lo que se le presenta? Harry retrocede en el tiempo con un solo deseo, recuperar lo perdido y vengarse
1. Chapter 1

_Hola Hola, lo siento horrores, estuve mucho tiempo sin internet y por eso no he podido actualizar antes._

_Quiero que hagáis una votación sobre las historias que tengo y me digáis cuales preferís que siga primero, un orden. Para centrarme en ellas de dos en dos, aunque puede que escriba algún capi de las otras, pero para ir terminando algunas._

_Muchas gracias por los Reviews de ánimo y por seguir ahí pese a mi tardanza. Estoy desde un cibert por eso no respondo a los Reviews, pero estad seguros de que en cuanto tenga internet en casa los contestaré todos._

_**Historias:**_

_**El primer caballero**_

_**No Intervendremos**_

_**Hija de lo prohibido**_

_**Redención**_

_**Un Amor inquebrantable**_

_**Beso de la Noche**_

_**Orgullo y Prejuicios**_

_**Erase una vez**_

_**Cambios Inesperados**_

_**Fuego en el alma**_

_Sin más aquí os dejo el nuevo capítulo de este fic. _

NOMBRE DEL RETO:

_**"¡En el filo de la oscuridad!"**_

"_**Fuego en el alma"**_

1. -Hermione debe morir en la batalla final salvando a Harry de un hechizo a traición de algunos de los mortífagos después de que Harry matara a Voldemort.

2. -Al morir Hermione, Harry se da cuenta de que la amaba pero que hay como una fuerza interna que lo une a Ginny y se casan pero él es muy infeliz.

3. -Al estar casado con Ginny escucha una conversación entre ésta y Ron es lo que hablan de los felices de estar con el dinero de Harry, que solo estaban con él por sus riquezas y que nunca habían sido amigos de verdad.

4. -Al escuchar esto, Harry se da cuenta de que algo raro paso, va a San Mugo y se da cuenta de que tiene varias pociones de amor en su organismo.

5. -Harry después de esta traición se vuelve un poco Dark y decide ir al pasado para vivir su vida tal y como se merece.

6. -Harry debe utilizar un gira-tiempo con una poción especial.

7. -La historia debe ser Harmony.

8. -Podéis elegir en que parte de Hogwarts vuelve

9. -Dumbledore debe ser igual o más manipulador

10. .-Harry debe estar enamorado de Hermione y ser un poco OCC (fuera del CANON)

_**Prólogo:**_

Segundas oportunidades, es lo que siempre solicitamos cuando sabemos que algo hemos hecho mal. Casi nunca se nos conceden.

Yo, por otra parte la había conseguido, mi esfuerzo me había costado, pero aquí estaba, repitiendo un momento ya vivido. Sabiendo lo que sucedería, los pasos de cada uno, lo que cada persona podía estar viendo y pensando.

Más, yo mismo debería de haber previsto lo que estaba por pasar.

Me empeñé en cerrarme al mundo entero, en aislarme de todo lo que me rodeaba, pasé años enclaustrado en mi casa, sin ver a nadie, envenenando mi propia alma, desesperado por encontrar la forma de recuperar lo que en alguna ocasión había sido mío.

O lo que deseaba con todas mis fuerzas que lo fuera.

Porque, ¿qué me hacía a mí dueño de algo que nunca me habían dado?, nada.

Incluso fui tan estúpido de no verlo en el momento indicado, de dejarlo escurrirse entre mis dedos y darme cuenta, demasiado tarde, de lo importante que era para mí.

Aun así, cometí errores garrafales que jamás me perdonaré, ¿Quién lo haría?, pero del mismo modo que yo jamás sería perdonado, yo tampoco daría perdón y paz a aquellos que me habían hecho sufrir.

Empero en estos tres años que han pasado, debí comprender una regla básica, yo mismo lo había experimentado en mis propias carnes, el saber que un hecho pasado puede cambiarse y que las repercusiones pueden ser innumerables.

Como en ese momento, en ese lugar, tras todo lo pasado para llegar una vez más a este instante, para no perder lo que ya en una ocasión dejé marchar y había recuperado con mayor fuerza.

Mas para que podáis comprender lo que estoy intentando explicar, debería comenzar desde el principio, hace ya muchos años, ¿o no?, sería mejor decir que debería explicar este mismo momento, pero visto de otra forma.

De la manera que ve un ciego sin ver, visto desde los ojos de un ignorante, de alguien que fue idiota por no divisar lo obvio, por precisar pasar por el infierno para darse cuenta, de que siempre había tenido el cielo al alcance de su mano.

¡Qué injusta es la vida! Y qué cierto el dicho "nunca vemos lo que tenemos hasta que lo perdemos"

Todo había terminado, no había nada de lo que temer, había acabado con Voldemort, si es que lo que hice se podía definir como acabar con él, pues de mi varita jamás salió ningún hechizo asesino. Solo tuve suerte.

Creí, que con su caída, ya estaba todo hecho, ¿qué más podía importarme que buscar entre la multitud a la mujer que más me importaba en esos instantes?

Mis ojos buscaron su pelirroja melena, solo deseaba besarla, dejarle en claro que todo había concluido, que al fin podríamos estar juntos. Ese era el momento que tanto había deseado.

¡Qué idiota podía llegar a ser!, e imbécil, ojalá me hubiese dado cuenta en ese instante, deseé tanto no haber estado tan centrado en esa insignificante y fijarme más en lo que me rodeaba.

Dolohove fue el culpable de acabar con mi mundo, de devastarlo con un simple gesto. ¿Quién le iba a decir a ese indeseable, que sería el causante de mi ruina?

Aunque en esos instantes no le di el valor adecuado a lo que estaba pasando a mí alrededor, estaba tan embotado en mi futura felicidad, que no preste la atención debida a un simple gesto de varita.

Localicé a la mujer de mi vida arrodillada y rodeada de más cabelleras pelirrojas, ¿qué me importaban sus padres y hermanos?, ¿qué importaba el resto de la gente que me rodeaba?

Ron entendería, Hermione también. Después de todo ella siempre lo hacía.

Siempre estaba allí, por lo que después la buscaría y agradecería. En esos instantes, Ginny era la importante.

Me abrí paso como pude entre la gente, decidido a alcanzarla, abrazarla y besarla.

Solo un grito me advirtió de lo que sucedía a mí alrededor. Su última palabra.

—HARRY.

Su último gesto, sentir sus manos en mi espalda, empujándome lejos.

Su última mirada, sus ojos ámbares con reflejos dorados centrados en los míos.

Y su última acción, recibir el rayo verde indudablemente perteneciente al Avara Kedabra.

La última vez que la toqué, cuando su cuerpo inerte cayó sobre mí. Grité, nunca había gritado como lo hice en ese instante, recuerdo el dolor de mi garganta, la quemazón que sentí en ese instante.

Pero lo inexplicable y el dolor mortal lo llevé dentro. Mi mundo ennegreció, acababa de perder algo que sin saberlo era lo que me mantenía con vida.

Mis manos no fueron capaces de abrazarla, no pude acariciar sus rizos desordenados y siempre indomables, solo pude alejarme y negar.

Todo había dejado de importar, ¿qué buscaba hasta ese preciso instante?

Solo podía pensar, que ese siempre, acababa de llegar a su final.

Al mío propio.

Dolohove escapó, ese miserable no dudo un instante en desaparecer y jamás pude cobrarme aquello, aún hoy, deseo tenerlo entre mis manos y juré que sería su asesino.

Cuando unos brazos me hicieron preso de un abrazo cálido y un olor floral inundó mis sentidos, parte de mi vació se fue y lo reemplacé con la obsesión de tenerla cerca y no permitir que ocurriera eso mismo una segunda vez.

No me percaté de que algo embotaba mis sentidos, algo me hacía creer feliz y vivo gracias a que ella había llegado para apoyarme. Sí, Hermione era mi mejor amiga, la que siempre había estado allí, la que me había ayudado y apoyado siempre, pero desde hacía un año, ella ya no era lo más importante para mí.

Ahora ese puesto era para Ginny, como tenía que ser.

Es cierto la muerte de ella era una perdida incalculable para mí, pero si la hubiese perdido a ella, entonces sí que habría muerto en el acto. ¿Cómo podía pensar que mi mundo se había terminado?

Como era normal, lloré por ella, jamás podría no sufrir por su pérdida, delante del mundo era una persona normal, que ahora vivía como debía haberlo hecho desde el principio, pero en la soledad, o cuando estaba en alguna misión. ¡Ah! Ahí las cosas cambiaban. La oscuridad que creí exagerada, regresaba con fuerza, la desesperación y el dolor, la pérdida, en esos instantes me ahogaba, temía alejarme de Ginny y su calor, me aterrorizaba estar lejos de casa más de un día.

Porque en esos instantes, la realidad me golpeaba con mayor fuerza que nunca. Hermione era mi mundo, aunque quisiera negarlo, aunque me hubiese construido uno perfecto y comenzase a pertenecer a la familia Weasley como siempre deseé.

Mas en esos instantes nada importaba, solo un deseo, un simple pensamiento, en cada misión surgía con mayor fuerza, con una endereza y determinación que me asustó.

Deseaba sangre, deseaba muerte, deseaba a Dolohove.

Sabía que si lo tenía delante nada importaría, solo una cosa, que su sangre bañara mis manos. Porque no usaría la magia para matarlo, no, eso sería demasiado piadoso, una muerte muy rápida y sin dolor. Jamás.

Él merecía tortura, una muerte lenta y con mucho sufrimiento y dolor, él había arrebatado un ángel de este mundo, yo lo devolvería a su infierno.

No, mejor, yo sería su infierno personal.

En cada misión enloquecía, mis compañeros comenzaban a asustarse de mí, ¿acaso creían que eso me importaba?, ¿Pensaban que ellos eran algo para mí comparados con ella?

Los mortífagos me temieron, cada vez que sabían que yo iba en su caza, ellos temblaban y yo me excitaba. A todos les hacía la misma pregunta y cada uno que no respondía como a mí me gustaría, lo hacía pagar.

Descargaba mi odio y furia en todos y cada uno de esos desalmados y miserables. En todos menos en mi objetivo, lo que me hacía enloquecer en cada misión un poco más.

Cuando creí que estaba llegando al límite, y tras tres meses sin misión y viendo que mi vida ya era perfecta y que la pérdida de Hermione realmente no era una perdida tan grande, tomé una decisión.

Pedí a Ginny que se casara conmigo, evidentemente ella aceptó y mi felicidad fue absoluta, eso era lo que me faltaba para olvidar lo demás.

—

Lo sé, lo siento, una risa exagerada acaba de escapar de mí, ¿cómo pude ser tan extremadamente gilipollas?, ni yo mismo me lo creo ahora que os lo estoy contando.

Pero temo que así fue, me casé con ella, fue una celebración exagerada y pomposa, todos los invitados fueron seleccionados por Ginny, ¿A quién iba a invitar yo?, ¿A los Dursley?

Por seguro que a ninguno de mis compañeros, pues ninguno se había acercado a mí ni eran mis amigos, todos éramos mudos ante lo que pasaba en la misiones, y fuera de ellas, eran desconocidos para mí.

Ginny lo anunció a los cuatro vientos, con la ayuda de Skeeter la cosa fue sabida en todo el mundo, mágico y muggle.

La luna de miel fue perfecta, todos los días juntos, debí percatarme en lo que se convertiría mi vida tras ese viaje.

Sí que había sido perfecta, perfecta para los comerciantes, Ginny gastaba más de lo que yo había previsto para aquello.

Más no me importó, ¿qué era el dinero comparado con lo que ella y los suyos me habían dado? El dinero para mí nunca había significado nada, ni siquiera me importaba, era cierto, me hacía la vida más sencilla y no podía quejarme, tenía todo lo que deseaba.

Precisamente por eso, no me percaté de nada, si a mí no me importaba el dinero, ¿a quién podría importarle?, la vida era mucho más que unos simples galeones.

Nunca me paré a pensar que la gente que ha sufrido algunas penurias y faltas no veían la vida como yo.

Tras los primeros meses, me encontré dando dinero a Ginny cada día, siempre tenía gastos, siempre faltaba algo.

La madriguera fue reformada, Molly y Arthur lo merecían, nunca me arrepentí de ello, ni si quiera ahora lo hago.

Pero los gastos de Ginny no tenían fin, cometí el error de preguntar en qué se gastaba tanto dinero.

Allí comenzó mi infierno, me acusó de ser un rácano y de no amarla, de que un hombre que la amase, como yo decía amarla, jamás le cuestionaría nada y le daría lo que ella deseaba.

A la mañana siguiente y tras el desayuno, comprendí que tenía razón en todo, ella valía más que todo el dinero de Gringots, y con una única idea en mente me marché.

Decidido a que ella volviese a mí, regresé al medio día con una carpeta.

La encontré en el salón, sola y enfadada, me acerqué a ella y le entregué la carpeta.

Al principio ni me miró, solo la contempló con indiferencia, hasta que la abrió y descubrió mi regalo para ella.

Era la dueña de todo lo mío, le estaba entregando la llave de Gringots, dándole acceso a mi cuenta personal para que siempre que precisase algo, no tuviese que venir a mí.

Eso la enloqueció de alegría, y yo me sentí conforme, si ella era feliz, ya todo estaba bien. Esa noche hicimos el amor como nunca antes lo habíamos hecho. Debí percatarme de ello.

Mas el idilio no duró mucho, pese a tener el dinero, nuestra relación se fue deteriorando cada vez más, ella no me recibía como los primeros días y yo mismo me comenzaba a sentir más un muñeco vacío que otra cosa.

La vida con Ginny era simplemente vacía, sin ningún aliciente o propósito, pensé en ofrecerle tener hijos. Ella negó rápidamente a esa idea, era muy joven y decía no querer perder su espectacular figura.

Llegó un día en que recibí noticias de un asentimiento de mortífagos. Desde que nos habíamos casado y Ginny me había rogado que no volviera a salir de misión, no me había separado de ella.

Por ello pensé que alejarme un poco lo resolvería todo, si me echaba de menos no habría problema, y casado con ella no había vuelto a pensar en Hermione, así que me había olvidado por completo de lo que me sucedía cada vez que estaba lejos de casa.

O quizás solo es que mi inconsciente fue más listo que yo.

Esa misión fue el final y el comienzo de todo. Cuando decidí ir, jamás pensé que tardaría tanto en regresar, y más aún, nunca pensé que sería la primera pista de Dolohove que tendría.

Cuando solo llevaba una semana de misión y ya todo mi mundo estaba comenzando a sumergirse en el abismo de la desesperanza y el dolor, me llegó el informe con las fotografías de los mortífagos asentados.

Dolohove fue el tercero en aparecer y mi vista se nubló por la ira, el odio y la venganza.

Organicé todo para asaltar el lugar y encontrarlo.

Cinco meses de misión después, cuatro muertes que no suplieron en nada la que no había conseguido, recibí una carta de Gringots informando del estado de mi cuenta.

Ya estaba furioso porque Dolohove se había escapado, por lo que ver lo que quedaba en mi cuenta me hizo enloquecer, ¿qué demonios había estado haciendo Ginny en mi ausencia?

El amor que sentía por ella, no existía en mi interior en esos instantes, solo la incredibilidad de lo que estaba viendo. Y el deseo de terminar con todo ya, mi mente y corazón solo concordaban en una cosa, Ginny no era buena para mí.

Pero cuando llegué a casa y la vi, ella me recibió con besos y caricias, me tenía preparada la cena y no me dejó hablar con ella en esos instantes.

Solo me pidió que lo dejásemos para el día siguiente. Accedí a sus deseos, tal vez era mejor que me calmara antes de encararla y pedir explicaciones.

Tras cenar, solo pude pensar en ella, en hacerla mía una vez más, después de todo, había pasado cinco meses sin estar a su lado, ese quizás fuese el problema. Yo la amaba, ¿cómo había podido pensar un solo instante que no era así?

Hicimos el amor esa noche, más había algo extraño, no sé si en ella o en mí. Pero cuando la tuve entre mis brazos sentí una punzada en mi interior, el dolor de la perdida estaba ahí. No había acabado oculto como siempre que estaba con ella.

Esa noche fue la primera señal de que mi mundo no era tan perfecto como pensé, esa noche fue la primera de mi locura personal.

Fue el primer grito de libertad que mi corazón daba. Decidido a que nadie más lo cegara o a terminar con los engaños.

Cuando Ginny dijo mi nombre, suplicando más placer de mí, su voz tuvo un matiz que me trajo a la mente la voz de Hermione.

Me sorprendí de recordarla con tanta nitidez, pero más aún, al percatarme que mi mente me jugaba una muy mala pasada. Ahora no era Ginny quien me acompañaba y maldito fuera si el cambio no era mil veces más satisfactorio.

Esa noche no le hice el amor a Ginny, esa noche tuve a Hermione por primera vez. Aunque solo fuera en mi mente.

Al despertar, el miedo, la culpa, la satisfacción, la incredibilidad, todo me asaltó de golpe, ¿por qué había pensado en Hermione?, ¿Por qué mi cuerpo gritaba deseando tenerla a mi lado?

Hacía dos años que la había perdido, eso tenía que haber terminado ya.

Pero no, el recuerdo de ella estaba muy vivo en mí, sus abrazos, sus pequeños gestos de aprecio, pero sobre todo su última mirada y su voz diciendo mi nombre.

Cada día su sombra me acompañaba y empañaba mi vida con Ginny, daba igual lo que ella hiciera, podía amarla, pero ya no separaba a Hermione de mí.

Cada noche, no era Ginny mi compañera, ya no más, cada noche, mi corazón y mente se unían en un único delirio, Hermione era mi compañera de cama y vida.

Daba igual lo que hiciera por el día, lo que me torturara por estar pensando en ella así, daba igual todo. Cuando llegaba a casa, mi mente parecía dejarse envolver con esa nueva fantasía que había creado y buscaba a Hermione en Ginny con deseo y desesperación. Cegándome y haciéndome creer que ella estaba allí.

Era tal la tortura y la locura que me embargaba, que Luna Lovegood se percató, fue en mi búsqueda, me instó a explicarle lo que me estaba pasando.

Al principio no quise decirle nada, temí que le contara a Ron algo, después de todo era su mujer. Pero tras una insistencia que comprendí después, se lo conté, le confesé mi traición y delirios.

Fui tan claro que incluso ella se sintió apenada de mi sinceridad. Me instó a ser mi confidente, a convertirse en mi apoyo.

Y la dejé, me dejé manipular una vez más, ella fue la que me ayudó a soportar mi infierno y a estar allí cada vez que estaba llegando al límite y deseaba dejar a Ginny.

Durante tres años más, ella fue mi soporte, aunque yo me convertí en un muñeco vacío que solo vivía para las noches de fantasía y sueño.

Empero la culpa es un arma muy difícil de sostener, y Luna ya no fue capaz de aguantar más. Un día especialmente duro, en el que me derrumbé, o literalmente me rompí en sus brazos, Luna se rompió conmigo.

Ella me confesó que se había enamorado de mí, que en esos tres años, había conseguido comprender lo que ella había visto en mí.

Creí ciegamente que hablaba de Ginny, y pensé en alejarme de ella, pero Luna no me lo permitió.

Ella agarró con fuerza mi rostro, me obligó a mirarla a sus plateados ojos y con lágrimas de tormento me confesó su verdad:

—Hace tres años lo supe, jamás debí ser cómplice, jamás debí ayudar con toda esta locura, pero amo a Ron, lo amo tanto que me dejé manipular y pensé que era lo mejor para ti.

Hermione ya no estaba y quizás Ginny fuese la solución después de todo. Pero verte derrumbarte día tras día, saberte desolado y vacío, ver lo que están haciéndote me ha destruido poco a poco.

Ojalá puedas perdonarme, creí que por estar enamorada de Ron podía justificar mi comportamiento, ¿quién no haría cualquier cosa por amor?, ¿No había incluso muerto mi amiga por ello?

Yo no podía ser menos que eso. Más me convertí en una miserable y aún ahora lo soy, pues si te digo todo esto, es solo por mi propio propósito, porque si bien amo a Ron, maldito seas, ahora me has embrujado, me has hecho perderlo todo.

—Luna, yo no...

No comprendía lo que decía, no podía corresponder a sus palabras y me estaba confundiendo lo indecible. Luna solo posó un dedo en mis labios instándome a callar:

—Te amo, Harry Potter, y por eso quiero otorgarte la libertad, aunque no sé si eso es lo más recomendable. Solo sé que no puedes vivir siempre en tremendo engaño. Deseo ser quien te libere, ese caballero andante de brillante armadura de los cuentos de hadas. Pero antes, quiero hacer algo que jamás me permitirás haces tras mi confesión.

Acortó la distancia entre nosotros y sus rosados labios apresaron los míos, yo me quedé congelado, ¿qué demonios estaba haciendo?, Una cosa era engañar a Ginny en mi mundo de fantasía, pero otra muy diferente era besar a su mejor amiga y mujer de mi mejor amigo.

Luna no me permitió separarme tan fácilmente y me vi atrapado en su beso.

Cuando se separó, ella me miró directamente, había sufrimiento verdadero en sus ojos, y cuando dijo sus siguientes palabras, vi que sabía que ese era nuestro adiós.

—Ginny y Ron te han estado drogando Harry, llevas años bajo la influencia de infinidad de pociones de Amor. Ambos deseaban tu dinero y...

Rompí a reír en ese punto, Luna había enloquecido, tenía que ser eso, o sino, tenía que comenzar a creer en lo que todo el mundo decía. Las mujeres eran capaces de cualquier cosa por conseguir lo que deseaban.

Y Luna me deseaba a mí, ¿qué mejor que inventar tremenda mentira sobre las dos personas más importantes de mi vida?

Me alejé de ella enfadado:

—Nunca vuelvas a acercarte a mí.

Con esas seis palabras la hundí, lo vi en sus ojos, en su pose, en toda ella, una triste sonrisa se formó en sus labios:

—Siempre me tendrás cuando me necesites, no lo olvides Harry. Ahora solo una cosa me importa, que tú puedas ser feliz.

Con esas palabras nos separamos, decidí ir a buscar a Ginny, precisaba verla, besarla, y hacerle el amor, pero esta vez a ella.

Nada de fantasías y tonterías, eso solo me estaba volviendo loco. Llegué a casa temprano, mucho más de lo habitual, escuché voces en el salón y me acerqué, reconocí la voz de Ron.

Y me sentí miserable, repasé mis labios y los limpié con fuerza, no quería que nada en mí tuviera el sabor de la mujer de mi mejor amigo, me acerqué a ellos para hablarles de Luna, prefería que supieran por mí lo que a ella le estaba pasando conmigo.

—Déjala Ron, ella no es importante.

—Eso dices tú, pero yo la amo Ginny.

—Esos son estupideces Ron, el amor no existe realmente, es solo algo que los humanos buscamos como una distracción.

O que los magos embotellamos.

La voz de Ginny sonaba tan fría que me extrañó:

—Estás equivocada Ginny, el amor existe, es posible que el tuyo sea embotellado, pero hay gente que lo siente.

Algo se estrelló en el suelo, un vaso de cristal quizás.

—No vuelvas a decir eso jamás.

La voz de Ginny sonaba amenazante, me acerqué para detener aquello, pero la voz de Ron me detuvo:

—¿No crees que deberíamos parar?, ¿No ha sido ya suficiente de esto?, Tienes todo lo que podías querer, podrías divorciarte de Harry y terminar con esta farsa tuya. Ya tienes incluso una casa a tu nombre. No creo que Harry jamás se negase a legártela, y quizás así él podría volver a ser como era antes.

—¿Te has vuelto loco?, No podemos hacer eso, tenemos que comprar aún la casa que querías.

—No quiero nada más, Ginny, tras esto que ha pasado con Luna, me he dado cuenta de que siempre estuve demasiado cegado por el brillo de los galeones, y quizás tú también.

—Definitivamente Luna te ha lavado el cerebro. ¿No recuerdas las penurias que hemos pasado?, Mama ahora está feliz y a Papa no lo tratan como un arrastrado pobretón, a mí me miran como siempre me debieron mirar, si termino con esto, volveré a ser la pobretona Weasley, y eso jamás.

Me percaté de que había algo que no cuadraba en todo aquello, Ron, le estaba pidiendo que me pidiera el divorcio, y Ginny en ningún momento había mencionado que me amase como un claro impedimento para aquello.

Escuché como Ron suspiraba:

—Ginny, en algún momento esto terminará, sería mejor que lo vieras y fueses tú quien lo acabe. Si Harry se llega a enterar de que lo has mantenido a tu lado con pociones de amor...

Mi mente se detuvo en seco, no había escuchado lo que acababa de escuchar, era imposible, negué y presté atención:

—No sabes lo que me han llegado a contar, Ginny cuando está lejos de ti, en alguna misión, él no es persona, enloquece Ginny. Algunos han llegado a pensar que se está convirtiendo en el próximo Lord Oscuro. Dicen que no ve más allá del sufrimiento de los mortífagos, Kinsgley está asustado y no se atreve a cesarlo.

Luna me ha estado contando durante estos tres años que el cuerpo de Harry está comenzando a resistirse a las pociones, ¿qué harás el día que se resista por completo?

—Eso no pasará, estoy estudiando una poción que será permanente, que lo atará a mí para siempre.

No consentiré que nunca más me desprecien.

Ron, se puso en pie y lo escuché caminar hasta Ginny, oí perdido como le cruzaba la cara a su hermana.

Y no me inmuté, solo podía pensar en cómo descubrir si todo aquello era verdad, pese a que lo estaba escuchando, mi mente se resistía a creerlo, yo amaba a Ginny y era un amor real, no ficticio, ella me amaba a mí:

—Ya basta Ginny, ¿qué te importa a ti eso?, Nunca antes te había importado que te trataran así, no me percaté antes de que había algo extraño en todo esto. Estaba cegado por el dinero de Harry, porque hiciésemos nuestra su fortuna, pero aquí hay algo más.

Qué te tiene tan decidida a no dejar el puesto que tienes.

—Suéltame, tú no entiendes nada. Ahora me ven, ahora él me ve.

¿Él?, me pregunté, ¿De quién estaba hablando Ginny?

—¿Él? —Ron se quedó en absoluto silencio durante un rato, seguidamente su respiración se hizo acelerada y gruñó furioso: —¿Pobretona?, Dime que no es lo que pienso, dime que todo esto no lo hiciste por esa asquerosa serpiente.

Una descarga recorrió mi cuerpo en ese instante, solo existía en este mundo una persona capaz de conseguir que Ron enfureciera sin ni siquiera estar presente, y al que él llamara serpiente.

Draco Malfoy, el único hombre en este mundo, que pese a ser mi esposa, seguía tratando a Ginny por su apellido de Weasley, y la trataba de forma condescendiente.

La madre de Malfoy, Narcisa, siempre le dejaba en claro que por más que ella se vistiese o contase con mi apellido y fortuna, su linaje no iba a cambiar.

Recordé en un instante lo que los comentarios de esa mujer hacían en ella, pero sobre todo, lo que insistía Ginny en que no faltásemos a ningún acto que tuviera que ver con Draco Malfoy.

Los celos y la furia me cegaron, estuve muy tentado a entrar allí y matar a Ginny, pero algo me detuvo, la voz de mi mejor amiga. La que se había convertido en años atrás en la voz de mi consciencia.

Ella me susurró que me calmara, que pensara con claridad, esos celos y esa furia que sentía no eran reales, del mismo modo que el amor por Ginny tampoco lo era si creía en lo que acababa de escuchar.

Decidido a saber la verdad me desaparecí de mi propia casa y partí para San Mungo.

En el más absoluto de los silencios, solicité las pruebas, advertí que quería discreción, solo me faltaba semejante escándalo a mis espaldas si era cierto.

El día de los resultados, y sin saber cómo ella había descubierto mis propósitos, Luna se presentó en la consulta conmigo. La dejé que pasara sin hablarle una palabra.

El veredicto fue claro, debía tomar una infinidad de pociones para eliminar de mi cuerpo la cantidad alarmante de poción amorosa que había en mí.

No solo estaba la amortencia, había otras, y el sanador también me advirtió de otra cosa.

Mis sentidos habían estado nublados durante mucho tiempo, incluidas mis emociones. No le di mucha importancia a eso, estaba más pendiente en ir ante Kinsgley y solicitar la separación de Ginny y obligarla a ella y a Ron a pagar por lo que me habían hecho.

Otro error garrafal, pues debí escuchar sus advertencias, o quizás no escucharlas fue lo que me hizo conseguir mi segunda oportunidad.

No me percaté de que Luna se convirtió en mi sombra, no le hablaba, la ignoraba y odiaba a partes iguales, pero ella jamás se separó de mí.

Estuvo a mi lado cuando me propuse encarar a los Weasley, no lo quise hacer en privado, no, me tomé la molestia de organizar una gran ceremonia, humillaría a esos dos que habían conformado mi todo durante tantos años, delante de todo el mundo.

Los haría caer en una miseria peor a la que habían vivido.

No obstante cuando estuve a punto de hacerlo, ella una vez más me detuvo y en ese instante dejé de existir, estaba a punto de hacerlo, de arruinarlos a ambos, pero la realidad de la pérdida de Hermione me golpeó.

La oscuridad me consumió en cuestión de segundos, caí al suelo horrorizado por la fuerza del dolor que aquello me provocó.

Cuando se me advirtió, no le di importancia, pero cuando se refería a que mis sentimientos habían estado encerrados y mis emociones no habían podido expresarse libremente, me estaba advirtiendo de que cuando me liberase de las pociones, el dolor me asaltaría con toda la fuerza que no había podido expresar en pequeñas cantidades.

Cuando sufrimos una pérdida importante, nuestro cuerpo se va adaptando poco a poco, imaginad que no os permiten hacerlo, que lo van reprimiendo contra su voluntad en tu interior. Y ahora imaginad que sin esperarlo, todo aquello se libera de golpe, junto con la certeza innegable, de que aquello que perdiste, era lo más preciado para ti.

El dolor, la confusión, la desesperación, me enloqueció, durante dos años estuve casi más muerto que vivo, el sanador y Luna fueron los únicos que me ayudaron a superarlo.

No obstante, lo que más me ayudó a salir adelante, fue el odio en mí, ya no necesitaba mi corazón, por lo que lo maté, ese ingrato embustero y ciego, ya no servía para nada, si hubiese hecho su maldito trabajo a tiempo, nunca habría perdido a Hermione.

Ahora que ella no estaba, él no merecía vivir tampoco.

El odio y el deseo de venganza cobraron fuerza. Venganza contra las cinco personas responsables de aquello.

Ron, Ginny, Malfoy, Luna y Dolohove.

Sería Luna la que me presentaría una alternativa cuando la tenía apresada y estaba dispuesto a terminar con ella.

Ron recibió mi venganza un poco después, cuando lo obligué a presenciar a Luna desnuda en mi cama. Él la amaba y yo se la había arrebatado, no la hice mía porque la amase, y eso ella lo sabía, era consciente de que si estaba con ella, era una forma de hacerla sufrir.

Ella me tendría, pero no la parte que amaba, esa ya no existía.

La usaba cuando me convenía y después la dejaba como el trapo que para mí era. Ron perdió todo, lo dejé sin nada, incluso sin la mujer por la que él desesperaba.

Pero no era suficiente, quería verlo sufrir de verdad, descubrí, que desde mi sexto año, ellos habían estado jugando con las malditas pociones, por eso nunca me percaté, de que lo que había sentido en el ministerio cuando vi a Hermione más muerta que viva, era la desesperación por lo mucho que la amaba.

Tras la muerte de Sirius, estaba demasiado obnubilado como para pensar en nada más y cuando pude comenzar a ver, fue el momento que escogieron esos dos Weasley para arruinarme.

Impidiéndome así ver lo que ahora era más que claro para mí. Que amaba a Hermione Granger con un amor que rayaba la locura.

Junto con Luna, me encerré en casa, dejé a los Aurores, mi venganza, todo de lado, para seguir la idea que ella me había dado al borde de su propia muerte. Regresar el tiempo, recuperar lo que había perdido.

Pensamos en el gira tiempo, pero eso no nos serviría, regresaría, sí, podría conseguir que ella no muriera, pero tendría que vivir todo lo vivido desde fuera. Regresar en el tiempo no era la solución que deseaba.

Quería retornar todo, volver a vivirlo.

Fueron treinta años de investigaciones, de acrecentar el odio en mí, de envenenarme a mí mismo, de dejarles disfrutar su vida como más quisieran, centrándome en mi futura, ¿o sería mejor decir pasada?, venganza.

Luna nunca me abandonó, soportó estoicamente estar a mí lado, pese a que mi lado más oscuro era el único vivo.

Tuve a mi lado durante cerca de treinta tres años a una mujer que me amaba y que daría lo que no tenía por mí. Guiada sin duda por la culpabilidad y convencida de que era un justo castigo para ella.

Pero tres años de complicidad, no justificaban mi atrocidad, y solo ahora me doy cuenta de ello.

Hicieron falta solo tres años cerca de Hermione para recordar cómo y quién era yo, y reconocer, que si había un verdadero culpable de mi amargura, ese era yo.

Empero he de retornar a mi relato para que comprendáis mis palabras.

En todos esos años de investigación, al fin logramos dar con lo que precisaba, ella dio con la clave.

Estudiamos magia negra de la más avanzada existente y convinimos la blanca y la negra para nuestros propósitos.

Pero ella se guardó un as bajo la manga. La noche anterior a llevar a cabo el hechizo, ella me pidió que la poseyera, lo hice sin el menor rencor o pudor, quizás esa fue la única noche que la amé como ella deseó siempre que lo hiciera.

Creo que de nuevo mi subconsciente actuó por mí, él comprendió lo que el día siguiente sucedería.

Hicimos los preparativos, colocamos los ingredientes, ella se empeñó en elegir el año de regreso, no le di importancia, me importaba poco el año en que retornara, solo deseaba que Hermione estuviese aún con vida.

Una vez hecha la poción, comenzamos con el conjuro, nos colocamos en el centro de la sala, ella y yo nos pasamos la cadena alrededor del cuello.

Fue ella la que dijo el hechizo, insistía en que yo era quien iba a viajar por lo que era ella la que debía decirlo.

Cuando estaba llegando casi al final, fijó sus ojos plateados y vetados por el sufrimiento soportado en los míos sin vida. Ella sonrió:

—Muchas gracias por perdonarme.

No quise discutirle esa afirmación, era cierta después de todo y si no lo era entonces, un minuto después se convirtió en verdadera por completo.

—Recupera todo lo que amas, y por favor, vuelve a ser tú, el chico del que yo y mi amiga nos enamoramos.

Antes de que pudiera decir cualquier cosa, ella me besó, era un beso de despedida, salió de debajo de la cadena y se separó unos pasos de mí.

No vi venir lo que iba a hacer hasta que fue demasiado tarde, sacó un cuchillo de vete tú a saber dónde y sin dudar un instante lo clavó en su vientre con fuerza.

—Sacrifico el tiempo que me queda, en pos de esta persona, para que pueda retornar y cambiar lo acontecido.

Te dije que haría lo que fuera por verte feliz, hazlo posible.

Y esa fue la primera pérdida de mi segunda oportunidad.

No pude despedirme, cuando abrí los ojos descubrí que todo había salido tal y como habíamos planeado.

Me encontraba en una habitación que hacía décadas que no había visto. Estaba en el número cuatro de Privet Drive. Desperté gritando un nombre que hacía casi el mismo tiempo que no gritaba.

—CEDRIG.

Sudoroso, cansado y asustado, me reincorporó con prisa en la cama, miré a mi alrededor y me sentí desorientado, con cuidado me puse en pie, fui donde mi escritorio y descubrí un profeta.

Al ver la fecha, comprendí donde estaba, era el verano de mi cuarto año. El sacrifico de Luna, me había otorgado la oportunidad de recuperar a Sirius.

Ahí, debí percatarme de que algo andaba mal en mí, pues solo pude sonreír de medio lado, ese año había recibido una oferta, una que quizás sería bueno aceptar.

Más ahora, que mi mayor propósito, era la venganza.


	2. Quinto año 1º Parte

_**Ante todo, los personajes de Harry Potter, le pertenecen a J. yo solo juego con ellos, y me dedico a hacerles la vida un poco más difícil de lo que ella ya se lo hizo. Y también a recuperar personajes que para mí jamás debieron morir.**_

_**Este fic participa en el reto "En el filo de la oscuridad" de la página del Facebook HARMONY(HARRY Y HERMIONE)**_

_**Quinto año 1º Parte:**_

El columpio cogió una velocidad que jamás antes había alcanzado, me aferré a las cadenas con fuerza, sintiendo que me elevaba un poco separándome lo justo del columpio.

Cerré los ojos. Recordaba ese día con suma claridad, era como si no hubiesen pasado casi cuarenta y tantos años.

Sentí el aire frío en mi rostro y volví a descender, mis pies rozaron la arena al tocar el suelo y volví a impulsarme. Deseaba conseguir mayor velocidad, mucha más altura, me daba igual si terminaba dando una vuelta de campana, si me raspaba en la caída.

Nada importaba, hacía tiempo que había comprendido dos cosas sobre mi carácter. Me gustaba el peligro y la adrenalina pero sobre todas las cosas, no me gustaba ser un saco de boxeo.

Los primeros signos de acercamiento se hicieron escuchar, esperé. Ese día en concreto había comenzado a ser la diferencia con mi primo. Él había comprendido que le salvé la vida. No obstante, en esta ocasión, no sería todo tan sencillo.

No, en esta nueva oportunidad, mis decisiones serían diferentes, conseguiría su respeto, no de la misma forma, ni tampoco siendo el buen samaritano. Eso había terminado.

Cuando las risas se hicieron más sonoras abrí los ojos, los vi de lejos acercarse. Distinguí la insulsa y provocadora sonrisa de Gran D desde la distancia. Su voz era tan potente y parecía peor que un gato ahogándose, no entendía como podían sus amigos aplaudir tremendo desafinamiento y más, aguantar su voz.

Recordé por una milésima de segundo, lo que pensé cuando todo eso había sucedido. Torcí una sonrisa sarcástica en mis labios. Había preferido mantenerme al margen y no llamarlos. No poner a Gran D, en la tesitura de tener que decidir si se atrevía a meterse conmigo delante de sus amigos, o no.

Pero la prudencia y el chico bueno, habían desaparecido hacía tiempo:

—¡He, Gran D!

Grité para llamarlo y todos a una me localizaron en mi columpio, donde yo seguía balanceándome con indiferencia y cada vez a mayor velocidad.

La pandilla de idiotas miró a Gran D, quien parecía alarmado. Todos le palmearon y sonrieron, sin duda invitándolo a seguir con la juerga antes de marchar a casa. Dar una paliza a un pringado más, eso haría el día de todos esos capullos completo.

Pero Gran D y yo, sabíamos que de ahí podía salir alguien escaldado y él sabía que no tenía por qué ser yo.

Lo vi fulminarme con la mirada a espaldas de sus colegas y descubrí miedo en sus ojos. Sabía de sobra que no le gustaba lo que estaba por pasar.

—Pero mira a quién tenemos aquí, Big D, a Potty. ¿Cómo has estado bicho raro?, ¿Te pegan menos o más en ese colegio de locos al que asistes?

No miré al idiota que me hablaba, del que ni siquiera recordaba el nombre. Mis ojos estaban fijos únicamente en Dudley, que se mantenía tras sus colegas.

—¿Acaso le han comido la lengua al gatito?

—No creo, nos ha llamado. ¿Por qué lo has hecho Potty?

Amplié mi sonrisa torcida y me balancee aún más rápido:

—Es mejor que nos vayamos chicos, está como una puta cabra.

Dudley, sin duda me temía:

—¿Es eso primo?, ¿Estoy Loco?

Mi voz sonó calmada como nunca antes delante de ellos. Los amigos de Dudley se miraron entre sí, algunos sonreían anticipando lo que iba a suceder.

—Porque yo creo, que de nuestra casa, soy el único cuerdo, Peoncita.

Dudley enrojeció ante mi última palabra y apretó los puños, estaba furioso, sus amigos se miraron extrañados por mi sobrenombre. Yo solo alcé las cejas con curiosidad:

—No me digas que no le has dicho a tus coleguitas cómo te llama la tía Petunia. _Cachorrito_. Imagino que tampoco les habrás contado los besos que te da cada vez que llegas a casa.

—Cállate Harry o…

Salté del columpio y quedé de pie ante él, lo fulminé con la mirada:

—¿O qué Dudley?, ¿Qué se supone que me vas a hacer tú a mí?

Dudley retrocedió unos pasos, mientras sus amigos nos miraban fijamente, algunas sonrisas se habían borrado.

—Dale una buena paliza Big D, demuéstrale quién manda.

Miré al idiota que acababa de hablar, si no andaba muy equivocado, era el mierdas que nos acompañó al zoo. A ese lo recordaba bien.

Sonreí mirando al tipo en cuestión:

—Eso Peoncita, demuéstrales a estos capullos quién manda.

Puse mi mejor cara de psicópata, dos de los amigos de Dudley se alejaron tres pasos asustados. Llevé mi mano hasta el bolsillo trasero de mi pantalón. Con cuidado saqué la varita.

Dudley no pudo evitar dejar escapar un grito de sorpresa que le sonó bastante patético:

—¿Qué crees que haces?, Tienes prohibido sacar esa cosa fuera de tu maldito colegio.

Lo miré de reojo:

—¿Qué te hace pensar que me importa una mierda esa regla primito?

—Si lo haces no podrás regresar, te expulsarán y…

—¿Qué demonios haces Big D?, es solo un maldito palo, ¿por qué te cagas en los pantalones?

—Eso Peoncita, ¿a qué le tienes tanto miedo?

Dudley enrojeció, de todos ellos, él, era el único que sabía lo que aquello era, lo que podía hacer. Sus amigos estaban empezando a pensar que era un maldito acojonado y eso era precisamente lo que yo quería.

—¡Está loco tío! No le tengo miedo, es solo que mis padres me han prohibido tocarlo.

Caminé hasta él:

—No mientas Dudy, todos sabemos que nunca te ha importado una mierda golpearme, desde que comenzamos el colegio. Ahora no quieras hacerles creer que es por miedo a tu mami que no me tocas.

—Tío, no se va a enterar y él se lo está buscando, lo está pidiendo a gritos.

—Gritos es lo que da por las noches llamando a su novio.

Sonreí entrecerrando los ojos:

—En realidad, grito llamando al tipo que maté el año pasado primito. Al que entregué a las fauces de la muerte. ¿Crees que si hago lo mismo contigo o con cualquiera de estos miserables, gritaré los vuestros en las noches? –Me quedé en silencio durante unos instantes para después ladear mi cabeza y mirar uno por uno a los cretinos que nos rodeaban: —Yo creo que no. Ni siquiera me inmutará ver su sangre caer lentamente al suelo, empapar mis manos o ropas.

¿Te impactará a ti Dudy?, ¿Crees que sería bueno hacer la prueba?

—¿Qué demonios dices chalado?

—¿Qué te pasa?

La segunda pregunta provino de mi primo, estaba sorprendido y asustado:

—¿A mí?, no mucho. Solo que he decidido ser uno de los tuyos primo. ¿Qué me dices?, ¿me dejas unirme a tu troupe y me enseñas cómo ser un maldito abusón y no sentirme responsable ni culpable después?

—Harry, tú no…

—¿Yo no qué?, ¿No soy así?, Tal vez me he cansado de ser un mequetrefe que se deja pisotear. Primo, quizás he decidido ser yo el que aplaste a los demás. Empezando por tu pandilla de ratoncitos. ¿Quién te cae peor Dudy?, Juguemos juntos, elige al primero en caer.

Levanté mi mano con la varita en ristre, mientras caminaba para ponerme cerca de Dudley, de forma deliberada, coloqué mi otro brazo alrededor de los hombros de mi primito.

Me resultó un poco complicado, el idiota era más alto que yo. Aparenté que no notaba eso y amplié mi sonrisa:

—Venga Dudy, ya sabes que tenemos toque de queda, ¿a quién jodemos primero?

Los amigos de Dudley nos miraron de uno a otro, sin duda comenzaban a temerse algo, no por mi actitud, sino por la de Dudley, quien estaba blanco como una pared recién pintada, además de su cara de terror.

—¿Big D?

Miré a Dudley y sonreí:

—¿Entonces él?, Dime Dudy, ¿qué deseas que le haga?, Soy tu genio de la lámpara por unos instantes, pídeme cualquier cosa que desees que le haga, o quizás prefieres que lo elija yo. ¿Qué te parece obligarlo a retorcerse de dolor?, puedo hacerlo. Puedo incluso conseguir que se queden sin respirar, que hagan lo que yo les ordene.

¿Quieres verlos comportarse como los primates que son?

Miré de reojo a mí alrededor y sonreí internamente, había llegado el momento. No pensaba exponerme a no asistir a Hogwarts, pero cumpliría mi venganza.

—Primo, ¿quieres que les haga sentir frío, saber lo que es tener miedo de verdad?, No la clase de miedo que podrías tener al saber que diez matones van por ti, que un tipo diez veces más fuerte que tú busca partirte la cara por decirte la verdad. En verdad Dudy, pegarle a un chaval de Diez años, ¿en serio crees que eso te hace ser mucho mejor?

Quiero compensar el miedo que ayer le hiciste pasar a ese pobre infante, os mostraré lo que es el miedo de verdad. Uno que no podréis combatir y que os asfixiara.

Cuando regresé mis ojos a los amigos de Dudley estos comenzaban a temblar. Yo mismo sentí todos los signos de la aparición de los Dementores. Los vi segundos después y mi menté comenzó a reaccionar a ello. Dudley tembló:

—¿Qué estás haciendo?

El Dementor nos sintió a todos, el miedo de los ilusos lo estaba atrayendo, no estábamos en el callejón, pero sabía que me buscarían, esas eran sus órdenes, encontrarme para dejar de dar problemas al ministro.

—¡PARA YA! Se lo diré a todos esos locos de tus amigos, te echarán.

—¿Por qué Dudy?, ¿Qué crees que estoy haciendo?, Solo sostengo un palito de nada. ¿No es así?

Dudley pareció percatarse de que sus amigos aún estaban presentes y los miró, ellos no podrían interpretar lo que pasaba y el miedo que los recorría era demasiado para percatarse de la actitud de Dudley.

—¿Qué nos estás haciendo?

—Yo nada, pero quizás decida mostrarte quién es quién está haciendo esto, a ti y a todos.

No precisé decir el hechizo, no precisé mover mi varita ni un milímetro, después de todo, ese encantamiento no era complicado. No era magia por la que me pudieran castigar, porque pocos conocían esa clase de magia. Luna y yo la habíamos estudiado con cuidado y esmero.

No creía que el ministerio la tomara en cuenta, era antigua y poderosa, pero requería tan poco poder mágico que no se registraría.

—Que los ciegos puedan ver.

Dudley me miró horrorizado y sudoroso:

—¿Qué has hecho?, ¿Qué…?

No dijo nada más, sus ojos al fin captaron la terrible forma del Dementor, yo estaba a su lado y juntos observamos como el Dementor se acercaba a uno de los amigos de Dudley, en cuanto la mano agarró al tipo por las ropas y Dudley la vio, chilló.

Su grito fue tal, que hasta yo me estremecí, asustado hasta más no poder, Dudley, intentó alejarse y cayó de culo al suelo:

—¿Qué es eso?, ¿Qué…? ¡Aléjalo de él!

Negué.

—Yo no mando en esa cosa. ¿Recuerdas lo que le dije a Tía Marge hace dos años? Le advertí que mis padres no eran unos borrachos, que ellos fueron asesinados. ¿Lo recuerdas primo?

Dudley me miró horrorizado:

—No quiso creerme. Pues bien, fíjate primo, mira una de las formas en las que en mi mundo te pueden matar. Esa cosa es un Dementor. En mi mundo, se encargan de vigilar a los presos más peligrosos, son siervos de Voldemort, el tipo que mató a mis padres.

Ahora está aquí con el único objeto de cogerme a mí. Lo han mandado para quitarme de en medio. No saben que puedo deshacerme de él chasqueando los dedos, sin mayores problemas. ¿Quieres que ayude a ese miserable?, O ¿prefieres disfrutar del espectáculo?

Dicen que verlo es terrible, que puedes volverte loco. Tengo un profesor que dijo que creía poder soportarlo, ¿apostamos algo primo?, ¿Crees que tú y yo podríamos observar sin volvernos locos?

—¡TÚ YA ESTÁS LOCO!, ¡Detenlo, maldito seas, detén a esa cosa!

—¿Por qué tendría que hacerlo?

Miré a los Dementores, ambos estaban cada uno casi encima de uno de los amigos de Dudley, tal vez ese fuese el que peores cosas tenía en su pasado. ¿Tendrían más sufrimiento en ellos que yo?

Los Dementores no parecían haberme sentido. ¿Por qué?

—Porque tú no eres yo.

Esas palabras me impactaron, volví mi mirada a mi primo, quien se encontraba observando la escena como ido:

—Tú no te me pareces Harry. Eres mejor que todo esto. Pese a todas las cosas que has pasado, lo que mi propia familia te ha hecho, lo que yo y mi pandilla te hicimos, nunca has hecho nada contra nosotros. Has podido incluso matarnos a todos y nunca lo hiciste. Ni te lo planteaste. Es ahora, e incluso en estos instantes, no es a mí al que amenazas, pese a ser al que deberías odiar.

Es a ellos, me ofreces unirte a mí. Pero no deseas hacerlo. Porque tu carácter es como el de tus padres. ¿Sabes?, en una ocasión le pregunté a mi madre por tus padres.

Solo me dijo que tu madre valía oro, y que ella fue una egoísta. Que de las dos, ella era la mejor. Pensé que se debía al hecho de que al estar muerta, ella no podría hablar mal de su hermana. Pero no, había sinceridad en sus palabras, había amor.

Lo último que añadió, fue, que había dado su vida por aquello que más amaba.

Lo hice de forma inconsciente, como si mi cuerpo no me perteneciese, como si aquello que estaba haciendo lo hiciese otra persona, porque yo jamás quise llevarlo a cabo.

Mi patronius galopó como un espectro hasta los Dementores y los golpeó, ambos se centraron en mi primo y en mí. Dudley al ver eso, gritó y yo solo pude cogerlo de su maldita camiseta:

—Corre maldito gordo.

Con esfuerzo y torpeza, Dudley se puso en pie, sin soltarlo, ambos echemos a correr como dos posesos, no miremos atrás. Sabía que nos seguían, mi propio patronius había desaparecido en el instante en que exigí a Dudley echar a correr.

Vi el callejón y vi lo que pasaría, negué. Se supone que evitaría eso, se supone que no llegaría al callejón, que no viviría ese momento del mismo modo que lo viví. Que no sería igual, que manejaría las cosas a mi antojo, con mi propio juego. Me detuve en seco antes de entrar bajo el túnel a la oscuridad. Pero para mi sorpresa y horror, Dudley me cogió de la camisa andrajosa que yo portaba y tiró de mí:

—Maldita sea, Harry, corre. Esa cosa nos pisa los talones.

La oscuridad del túnel me absorbió y lentamente a mi cabeza comenzaron a llegar todos los malditos momentos que me atormentaban. La muerte de mi madre, la muerte de Sirius, la muerte de Luna, y la peor, la muerte de Hermione.

Me enfurecí, enloquecí de dolor, rememorando el engaño, la traición y la pérdida.

Escuché el grito de auxilio de Dudley, pero no le di importancia, no me importaba su muerte, maldita sea, no me importaba una mierda nada. Que me mataran a mí también, ¿Qué querían mi maltrecha alma?, pues que la cogieran, que terminara este maldito dolor, este sufrimiento innecesario.

"—_Recupera todo lo que amas, y por favor, vuelve a ser tú, el chico del que yo y mi amiga nos enamoramos._

—_Sacrifico el tiempo que me queda, en pos de esta persona, para que pueda retornar y cambiar lo acontecido."_

Abrí los ojos alarmado. Luna. Esa pequeña y loca rubia, ella me había dado esto, no podía desperdiciarlo.

—EXPECTRO PATRONUN

No hizo falta más. No precisé abrir los ojos para ver qué sucedía y cómo. Viví los próximos instantes exactamente igual a como los recordaba, la señora Figg, la pelea con los Dursley, la carta de Dumbledore.

Todo con la misma precisión, salvo por unas cuantas salvedades, no hablé, no discutí, Dudley, fue quien explicó lo que había visto. Dudley me defendió.

Pese a lo que yo le había hecho, a lo que había dicho, él solo tuvo en consideración, que yo, lo salvé del Dementor.

Lo siguiente lo dejé pasar tal cual, la aparición de la orden del Fénix, conocer a Tonks, y reafirmarme a mí mismo que ella y Remus sería una de las cosas que no dejaría que sucediera. No los perdería tampoco, ni Ted.

Al pensar en ese granuja me sentí culpable conmigo mismo, ¿qué había sido de mi ahijado después de yo enloquecer?

Negué, era mejor no pensar en ello. Pero mi prueba de fuego llegó en el momento en que pisé Grimmauld Place.

El recibimiento de la señora Weasley y sus evasivas, todo fue tal y como lo recordaba, pero lo que no pude dejar pasar tal cual, fue el momento exacto en que abrí la puerta y mi visión quedó nublada por una melena muy tupida. En cuanto sentí a Hermione abrazarme todo mi mundo se desmoronó de forma inmediata.

No fue lentamente, como en las películas, no, fue de forma automática y estrepitosa.

En cuanto su voz llegó a mis oídos todo mi cuerpo se estremeció de gozo:

—¡Harry! ¡Ron, ha venido Harry! ¡No te hemos oído llegar! ¿Cómo estás?, ¿Estás bien?, ¿Estás enfadado con nosotros? Seguro que …

No la dejé continuar, no la dejé hablar, mis brazos la estrecharon contra mí como si la vida me fuera en ello. Y es que me iba. Me aferré a ella como nunca antes lo había hecho y para mi sorpresa rompí a llorar.

Mi reacción pilló por sorpresa a Ron y Hermione. Esta última lo abrazó con mayor fuerza, pero no podía sostenerme en pie. Sabía que parecía un maldito idiota, ridículo incluso, pero no importaba.

Ella estaba ahí, estaba entre mis brazos. Ella había regresado, no importaban las cartas recibidas tras lo del Dementor, no importaba nada, solo el verla y abrazarla me había hecho comprender que era cierto, que ella había regresado a él.

—¿Harry?

La voz de Hermione sonaba preocupada, pero no quise contestarle, no quise hablarle, no sabía si podría hacerlo. Me creía inmune a los sentimientos, creía que mi alma ya no podría sufrir o sentir felicidad nunca más, pero verla a ella, viva y hablando, me había hecho sentir el ser más feliz sobre la faz de la tierra.

Y todo solo gracias a Luna.

Nunca dejaría de sentirme miserable por lo que le había hecho a ella.

—¿Compañero?

Pero esa voz lo estropeó todo. Abrí los ojos y los fijé en Ronald Weasley. Este formó una sonrisa torcida en su rostro en forma de saludo. ¿Cuándo, en qué momento esas sonrisas habían comenzado a ser falsas?

¿Lo eran ya en ese entonces?, ¿Lo veía ya como su monedero? Había sido justo antes de comenzar el verano cuando él había financiado el proyecto de los gemelos. Ese mismo año comenzarían estos a ganarse reputación y a crear el imperio que sería en un futuro de Ronald también.

O que hubiese sido. Sentí un regocijo en mi interior, eso era un instrumento que podía usar. Hablaría con los gemelos, los haría entregarme la mitad de su imperio. Después de todo, ellos se lo habían ofrecido. En esta ocasión no diría no. Y Ronald no tocaría ni un centavo de todo aquello.

Me deshice del abrazo de Hermione, pero no de su mano, la cual sostuve de forma urgente.

Si a Ronald o a Hermione les resultó extraño ese comportamiento no lo hicieron ver. Y poco me importó. Una vez a su lado, ya jamás la volvería a soltar. No era estúpido, sabía que Hermione estaba enamorada de Ronald, pero jamás permitiría que eso se diera. No, ya había vivido una vida sin ella, no pensaba tener otra.

—¿Qué es la orden del Fénix?, ¿Y este lugar?

Con esa frase dio comienzo todo, su teatro y su furia ante su mutismo, todo lo ya conocido y que él interpretó abiertamente. Con una sola variante, su tono nunca podría ser tan furioso al dirigirse a ella, ni tampoco podría soltarle la mano por voluntad propia.

Pese a que ella abandonó su agarre y lo dejó en la más profunda de las soledades.

La limpieza de la casa y todo lo correspondiente a ese verano, se llevó a cabo sin mucha variante, exceptuando su tono frío y distante con los pelirrojos a los que ya no soportaba.

La única variante, fue que recogí de la basura cierto artefacto que me sería muy útil.

Solo en dos ocasiones estuve a escasos instantes de mandarlo todo al demonio. Cuando vio a Dumbledore, al que quiso golpear con todas sus fuerzas, sintiendo en su interior un odio demasiado poderoso y en el instante en que tuvo a Ginny ante él.

Quiso llevar sus manos hasta su cuello y ahogarla, ver su rostro ponerse primero rojo por intentar recoger aire, y después ir perdiendo el color hasta que sus hermosos y castaños ojos, perdieran el color de la vida.

Ver su cuerpo inerte a sus pies, saberse responsable de su muerte y su miseria, pero no, aún no había llegado el momento de hacer tales cosas.

La última noche en Grimmauld Place, bajó solo al salón, necesitaba aclararse, sabía de sobra a quién vería al día siguiente en el expreso de Hogwarts. Saber que estaría allí lo hizo sentir cierto alivio, pero había una parte de él mismo que no estaba muy seguro de cómo comportarse.

Habían sido treinta años de maltratarla y torturarla, de hacerla sentir miserable y un objeto sin más uso que el de darle gusto a él cuando lo precisase.

—¿Qué haces aquí solo?

Estaba sentado en la única silla que había en el salón frente al escritorio y escuchar esa voz, lo obligó a levantar la mirada de la fría madera.

—Pensar.

Hermione venía con un cuaderno entre sus manos y una bata que la cubría por completo, sin duda tampoco podía dormir:

—¿Y tú?

Ella sonrió de medio lado y alzó el cuaderno:

—Venía a escribir un poco, no podía dormir. Tengo tantas ganas de comenzar este curso. Seré la nueva Prefecta, ¿sabes cuántas ganas tenía de ser algo más que la sabelotodo de Gryffindor?

Hermione caminó hasta él y se sentó con las piernas cruzadas en el suelo frente a él. Colocó el cuaderno entre sus piernas:

—¿Qué te preocupa?, ¿Estás enfadado porque han nombrado prefecto a Ron en lugar de a ti?

Esa pregunta lo dejó unos instantes mirándola fijamente, era cierto, en el pasado ese asunto lo había dejado un poco tocado, pese a que había recibido una explicación de Dumbledore justamente a finales de ese mismo año.

Negó:

—¿Entonces por qué tratas a Ron de esa forma tan fría?

—¿Qué quieres decir?

Ella puso su típica cara de sabelotodo y lo miró fijamente:

—No quieras hacerme tonta Harry. He notado como le hablas a Ron, aparentas que no pasa nada, y sin embargo cuando se da la vuelta, tus ojos se oscurecen. Sé que fue toda una sorpresa que no te eligiera a ti Prefecto, yo misma me quedé de piedra. Pero no es para que dejes de hablar a Ron o que lo trates de esa forma.

Entiendo que ha de ser duro para ti. Todos esperábamos que fueras tú el Prefecto, pero Ron también se merece algún nombramiento ¿no crees? Siempre eres tú el especial. El jugador de Quiddich, el seleccionado para el torneo de los tres magos, el…

—No lo hago queriendo. ¿Acaso crees que me agrada ser el puto centro de atención? –Furioso se agachó hasta la altura de ella y la encaró: —¿Piensas que me gusta toda esta mierda?, Me encantaría ser tan simple y ordinaria como vosotros Hermione, pero no es el caso.

¿Crees que me importa una puta mierda ese pedazo de chatarra?, Estás loca chica. Tú y él os podéis quedar con esa insignia, que no me importa. Tengo cosas mucho más urgentes y apremiantes en las que pensar. Ahora, bonita, hazme el favor de largarte y dejarme solo.

Sus ojos se abrieron de la sorpresa y supe en el acto que tardaría en volver a dirigirme la palabra, pero verla defender a ese miserable me había enfurecido. Si ella supiera, si conociera lo que esos despreciables pelirrojos me habían hecho.

No dijo ni media palabra, las lágrimas acudieron a sus ojos y se puso rápidamente en pie. Me miró desde esa posición, haciéndome sentir como una mierda.

—No tenías por qué ser tan miserable.

Y salió corriendo de allí. Me maldije por idiota, no quería alejarla, pero tampoco soportaba que lo defendiese, que lo antepusiera a mí. Pensar que ella estaba enamorada de ese maldito engendro me enfurecía, me carcomía el alma. Y pese a saber que mi comportamiento no ayudaría en lo más mínimo a conseguir su favor, no podía dejar de desear herirla por defender a esa escoria.

—¿Puedes explicarme a mí a qué ha venido eso?

¿Acaso era el día de acosarlo?, Aún de rodillas en el suelo, miró a quien se encontraba apoyado contra el marco de la puerta con los brazos cruzados. Su cabello largo y negro caía por su rostro.

Y sus ojos grises lo escudriñaban intentando descifrar su comportamiento:

—No entiende nada y se atreve a juzgarme.

Sirius lo miró fijamente a la par que negaba y se acercaba a él. Lo vio pararse de pie ante el ancestral árbol genealógico de su familia.

—Puede ser verdad que no entienda todo lo que te sucede. Pero tampoco es cuestión de que la trates de esa forma por ello. Nunca podrá entenderlo si no le explicas qué te está sucediendo.

Negó y dejó de observarlo:

—No preguntó, solo dio por hecho que estoy celoso de Ronald por ser nombrado prefecto.

—¿Y no es el caso?

Lo miró molesto:

—No me refiero a que estés celoso de Ron por la insignia, sin embargo, quizás sí que haya otro motivo que te lleva a odiar a quien siempre has considerado tu mejor amigo. Déjame decirte, que Hermione no es la única que está tan pendiente de ti, que se ha dado cuenta de tu forma tan distante y fría de tratar a Ron.

No le contestó. Solo apartó su verde mirada de él. ¿Con qué derecho venía a recriminarle nada?

Se sentía furioso con él por venir a hacerlo sentir peor aún. Cuando lo había tenido delante, lo había recibido con un fuerte abrazo, pero no fue acompañado de una larga y agradable conversación.

Y ahora que se tomaban un tiempo para hablar, era para echarle la bronca. Sí, definitivamente esa noche había tenido la mejor idea del mundo al bajar para pensar sin tener que soportar la imagen y los ronquidos de Ronald.

—¿Es así como piensas comportarte a partir de ahora?

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Que si vas a fingir todos los malditos días de tu existencia. Harry, no soy estúpido y estos días has tenido un comportamiento de lo más irritable. Has intentando fingir muy bien ante todo el mundo, pero aquellos que te amamos y te conocemos bien, sabemos que algo anda mal en ti. ¿De qué se trata?, ¿Es por que no te contaron sobre todo esto antes?, ¿Qué te tiene tan mal?

—Todo. ¡TODOS LOS EMBUSTES Y FALSEDADES!—inquirió con rabia contenida: —Todos ustedes y sus embustes. Todos los secretos que guardáis, la impasibilidad de Dumbledore y sus planes retorcidos y manipuladores. Tu despreciable tranquilidad, estás muerto en vida Sirius, no eres así, y sin embargo te dejas guiar como el perro que eres. ¿Tú hablas de mí", Por favor, eres el menos indicado para hablar.

No haces nada que no debas hacer, ¿sabes?, estoy de acuerdo con Severus, no eres más que un perrito domesticado dedicado a la limpieza de su caseta. Deja de preocuparte por mí de una puta vez, de pensar que soy mi maldito padre, y comienza a vivir por ti y para ti. Deja de hacer lo que te mandan y piensa por ti, por tu bienestar y tu libertad, maldita sea, ¿has pensado una puñetera vez en pedir justicia para ti?

No creo. Ni para eso has tenido los cojones necesarios. ¿Qué clase de amigos tenía mi padre?, Un traidor, un cobarde y un tipo sin sangre en las venas. Te creía más intrépido y con más agallas.

Sin embargo. Esto es todo lo que eres. Una gran decepción.

Lo miré con desprecio y me fui a mi cuarto furioso, al abrir la puerta observé al indeseable pelirrojo dormir tan plácidamente en su cama. Era tan poca cosa, ¿cómo alguien como él podía haberme destruido de manera tan profunda?

Lo odiaba, lo odiaba de la forma en la que solo puedes odiar si alguna vez has amado a esa persona. Y debía reconocer que yo había amado a ese pelirrojo durante años como si fuese mi propio hermano.

Por eso su traición era tan difícil de digerir. Por eso quería verlo sufrir de igual manera en que yo lo había hecho, e incluso más.

Me acosté intentando pensar cuáles serían mis movimientos. En ese año habían pasado una serie de cosas que debía pensar y valorar.

La ida a la estación, las cabriolas de Sirius, la fría despedida de Hermione al decirme que debían ir al vagón de los prefectos, todo eso solo me hizo sentir más insignificante aún. Verlos alejarse juntos provocó que mi sangre hirviera. Pensaba separarlos, así fuese lo último que hiciese.

—¿Pero qué dices? En este compartimento hay sitio, sólo está Lunática Lovegood.

En cuanto escuché la voz de Ginebra volví a la realidad, miré al frente a la par que ella abría el compartimento.

—Es muy simpática. ¡Hola Luna!, ¿Te importa que nos sentemos aquí?

La imagen de Luna, con el pelo desgreñado, y sucio le devolvió la mirada, sus claros ojos plateados se centraron en sus ojos verdes y sintió un escalofrío.

Luna Lovegood lo miró por unos instantes con curiosidad, para seguidamente y para su total sorpresa, recibir una cálida sonrisa por su parte. Algo en su interior se revolucionó.

Algo en él lo hizo sentirse miserable y rápidamente negó. ¿Por qué sentirse culpable?, Ellos eran los malditos que lo habían traicionado, ¿por qué él debía sentirse así?

Sabiendo que eso no era lo indicado, incluso que el entablar amistad con esa rubia le serviría bastante, huyó de allí. Huyó de ella, de los remordimientos que le asaltaban y se refugió en el lavabo, encerrándose durante todo el trayecto hasta Hogwarts, evitando todo contacto con nadie. Intentando con todas sus fuerzas recordarse a sí mismo que él, era la víctima.

Y ahora el vengador, el dueño de un corazón frío, de piedra, sin vida alguna.

Vida que Ronald, Ginebra, Malfoy, Dolohove y esa insufrible rubia, le habían arrebatado.

No obstante, nada más pensar en Luna sintió nauseas de sí mismo. Negó intentando reafirmarse en su posición, en su postura, en su nueva forma de ser.

Sin embargo y cuando el tren atracó en Hosmeade, no se pudo contener. Llegó al compartimento donde todos hablaban entre sí, contentos y como si nada pasara. Sin duda hablando de la insoportable visita de Malfoy, de la marcha de Ronald y Hermione para llevar a cabo sus deberes de Prefectos.

Más no le importó nada de todo aquello.

—¡Maldita seas! Y mil veces maldita.

Cogió a Luna con fuerza de su brazo y tiró de ella. Ginebra y Neville los miraron sorprendidos por su pronto, pero le importó muy poco.

—¿Qué estás haciendo?, Eres Harry Potter.

—Sí, ya lo sé.

Sintió un escalofrío, negó, esas mismas palabras. Eso mismo ya había pasado. Maldición. Cogió a Luna con mayor fuerza y sin mirar a nadie ni preocuparse de su equipaje, abrió la puerta de uno de los carruajes. Con muy poca delicadeza, la lanzó al interior del carruaje y subió seguidamente.

—¿Qué snorlack te ha picado?

Frunció el ceño y la miró molesto. La puerta del carruaje se abrió, dejando ver a Ronald y Hermione, ambos lo miraron sorprendidos:

—Coged otro. Este ya está ocupado, largo.

Sin más cerró de nuevo la puerta del carruaje y golpeó la parte superior del mismo. No tardó en sentir que se ponía en marcha.

—Te odio.

Eso fue lo único que salió de sus labios, consiguiendo que Luna lo mirara con sus hermosos ojos plateados abiertos de par en par por la sorpresa:

—Yo no…

—¡CÁLLATE! No hables, no lo hagas maldita sea. Todo tenía que ser perfecto, todo. Y no tenía que sentirme culpable, no es justo, te lo merecías, te merecías mi trato, te merecías todo. Y sin embargo aquí me tienes, enloqueciendo de remordimiento por tu causa. Por ti.

—¿Por qué te sientes culpable?, ¿Qué me hiciste?, ¿Qué te hice yo?

La fulminó con la mirada y ella abrió sus rosados labios para volver a hablar, antes de que lo hiciera y enloquecido, la encerró contra el asiento y apresó sus labios.

La Luna Lovegood de catorce años abrió los ojos al máximo y se quedó estática, estaba asustada y sentía terror. Ella sabía cosas de Harry Potter, pero jamás creyó que él estuviese como una cabra. Y luego la llamaban a ella Lunática Lovegood.

Cuando él dejó de besarla de forma furiosa y con poca delicadeza, respiraba agitadamente:

—No es justo que no recuerdes nada de lo que me hicisteis pasar.

Sacó su varita de su pantalón y apuntó a su frente, Luna sumamente asustada y sorprendida, abrió los ojos.

El rayo impactó en su frente sumiéndola en una especie de trance. Sus ojos platinos perdieron su brillo y quedaron completamente blancos.

Fueron unos simples segundos, pero para la mente de Luna fue como si pasaran décadas. Cuando sus ojos recuperaron su brillo original, se abrieron aún más que antes, y de estos se desprendieron unas cuantas lágrimas.

Antes de darse cuenta, ella era la que lo estaba besando de forma desesperada. Un beso que él respondió. Era compañeros de penurias, de sufrimiento y ahora, seguiría siendo quien la ayudara en su venganza. Como lo había hecho en el pasado, o en el futuro, daba igual.

De nuevo lo ayudaría.

_**Este es el final del segundo capítulo, espero que me digáis qué os parece, un reviews no cuesta más de cinco min, y es la vida de todos los escritores. En especial de esta historia, pues participa en un reto.**_

_**Aquí paso a dejaros los enlaces de los otros fics que también participan en este reto, espero que os paséis y apoyéis también a sus autoras.**_

_**Ante todo, recordad, quitar los espacios, ya sabéis ;)**_

_**PrincesLynx:**_ En el filo de la oscuridad: www . fanfiction s / 10578761 / 1 / En-el-filo-de-la-oscuridad

_**Ander Ghjyyt:**_ Stabbing the black souls: www . fanfiction s / 10534632 /1 / Stabbing-the-black-souls-Reto-En-el-filo-de-la-oscuridad

_**Nanny Pgranger:**_ In the Shadows: www . / s / 10561459 / 1 / In-the-Shadows-En-el-filo-de-la-oscuridad


	3. Quinto año 2ª Parte

_**Ante todo, recordad que los personajes de Harry Potter no me pertenecen y que este fic participa en el reto "En el filo de la oscuridad" De la página de facebbo HARMONY(HARRY Y HERMIONE)**_

_**Hola a todo el mundo, realmente muchas gracias por sus comentarios y por darle una oportunidad a esta historia. Espero que les siga gustando hasta el final.**_

_**Perdón por no responder Reviews, es que el trabajo y otros asuntos me tienen absorbida por completo. Ahora que empiezan las clases a ver si vuelvo a una rutina y ya puedo actualizar todas las historias.**_

_**Nos vemos pronto. Buybuy y hasta la próxima, disfrutad de este cap ;)**_

_**Quinto año 2ª Parte:**_

El comienzo de ese año, fue una especie de Deja-vu.

Una de las cosas que había olvidado por completo, fue su breve pero retorcida relación con el sapo de Umbridge. Cuando la vio en el juicio ya sintió asco, pero tenerla en la mesa de los profesores, le trajo demasiados malos recuerdos.

Por lo que durante los tres primeros meses de clases, los sufrió con serios castigos, pero nada podía empañar todo lo que le había hecho a esa arpía.

Tarde, se dio cuenta de que si hubiese sido algo más cómplice de la tipa, podría haberse conseguido una buena aliada para sus futuros planes. Más eso no era algo que le remordiera demasiado la conciencia. Claro está, si contara con una.

Su relación con Luna, le había servido para hacerse con cierta influencia en la casa de la chica y tener una espía que podía favorecerle en muchos sentidos.

Luego estaba el olvidado e insoportable dolor de su maldita cicatriz, desde que Voldemort había desaparecido, el dolor se marchó con él, debió recordar que al volver a un año donde él estaba vivo de nuevo, este regresaría.

Otra cosita que se le había borrado de la mente, era la insoportable oriental y su constante flirtear, patética.

Cada vez que la veía, se sentía tan estúpido e idiota, ¿cómo había podido desperdiciar tres años de su vida fijándose en ella y no en Hermione?

El ED, había sido formado de nuevo, pero en esta ocasión, no sería algo que se quedaría en la retaguardia, ni mucho menos. Ese atajo de niños, que querían ser guerreros, serían convertidos en eso.

–Ya está bien por hoy. –Su voz resonó en la sala de los menesteres, todos a una dejaron de lanzar sus hechizos y lo miraron. Era la última sesión de entrenamiento y solo deseaba perder a todos esos perdedores de vista. Todos, menos a una.

–Como sabréis, esta es nuestra última sesión antes de las vacaciones de Navidad. He decidido, que cuando regresemos, las cosas van a ser diferentes. He aprovechado todo este tiempo, para hacerme una idea general de lo poco que valéis y de lo blandengues que sois.

Sus palabras resonaron en la sala dejando a todos mudos de la sorpresa. Formó una sonrisa retorcida en sus labios y siguió hablando:

–Pero que ahora seáis simplemente inservibles, no significa que lo vayáis a seguir siendo. –Caminó hacía la lista que Hermione colgó el primer día de todo aquello y la arrancó con cuidado. Se giró a mirar a su atónito grupo y señalándola inquirió: –Todos y cada uno de vosotros firmasteis este pergamino porque queríais ser alguien, conseguir enfrentaros a los peligros de fuera y sobrevivir. Quizás, solo por vosotros mismos, por salvar vuestras miserables vidas, otros por proteger a sus seres queridos y otros por la mierda de gloria que podrían heredar, si hicieran algo tan increíble, cómo luchar en una batalla contra mortífagos y salir airosos.

Vuestras miserables o valerosas razones, me importan una mierda. Yo solo os voy a utilizar. Queríais luchar, perfecto, lo haréis, pero será para mí. Es justo deciros, que este pergamino está hechizado. Mi querida, mejor amiga, lo hizo para mí. Asegurándose así, que ninguno de vosotros, cometería la tremenda estupidez de delatarnos ante nadie indebido.

Fijó su verde mirada en la amiguita de Chang, debió de impedir que esa firmara, pero le pareció gratificante hacerla pagar por lo que hizo en el pasado, o se supone que haría en el futuro. Y la forma de pagar sería aquella.

–Voy a enseñaros magia de la que jamás habéis escuchado hablar, voy a hacer de vosotros gente a respetar. Os voy a otorgar poder. Lo que después decidáis hacer con él, es cosa vuestra y de vuestra _conciencia_. –Imprimió todo el sarcasmo posible en esa última palabra: –Para el siguiente tramo de vuestro entrenamiento, Luna Lovegood pasará a ser mi ayudante.

Levantó una de sus manos y le hizo una señal. La chica caminó hasta situarse a su lado. Sonreía de forma distraída como si la cosa no fuese con ella. Pero él ya la conocía bastante bien, y sabía lo nerviosa que estaba.

Sus ojos plateados se lo revelaban como dos hermosas ventanas a su alma. También le decían que lo que hacía no le agradaba para nada:

–Ella me ayudó en mi búsqueda y aprendió conmigo todo lo que nosotros os enseñaremos a partir de Enero.

No consentiré bajas, ni excusas, estáis aquí para aprender. No me preocuparé si salís heridos, si acabáis con fracturas, sangrando. Esto se va a convertir en un verdadero campo de batalla, donde todos seréis enemigos de todos, donde deberéis enfrentaros a todos, incluidos Luna y yo.

Si en una de las sesiones acabáis desmayados, a la siguiente os quiero presentes, porque no consentiré blandengues. Aquellos que tengan pensado largarse y librarse de todo esto. Les aconsejo que se lo piensen tres, o cuatro veces, antes de desafiarme y de violar el pacto con el pergamino.

Ya habéis visto todos, de lo que nuestra querida Hermione es capaz de hacer, ¿estáis seguros de desear descubrir lo que ella ha preparado para aquel que deserte?

Sus ojos se oscurecieron por momentos y seguidamente amplió su sonrisa, todos dieron un pequeño paso hacia atrás:

–¿Creéis que podréis salir indemnes por traicionarme? Pensadlo de nuevo si la respuesta es sí.

Todos los artefactos de cristal del lugar estallaron en mil pedazos. Los gritos de sorpresa y miedo no se hicieron esperar. Seguidamente miró a Hermione y Ronald, para descubrir, que ella agarraba la manga de la túnica del pelirrojo.

Eso lo enfureció, pero al ver el miedo y el desconcierto en sus enormes ojos ámbar sintió una punzada.

Apartó la mirada y respiró hondo, debía tranquilizarse y seguir, había descubierto que el miedo era una buena fuente para conseguir lealtades, pero en ciertas ocasiones:

–No obstante, sé de sobra que ninguno de vosotros es mi enemigo. Os considero amigos, compañeros y personas que creéis en mí y estáis de acuerdo, con que no podemos ser simples chicos que se queden a un lado de todo lo que pasa en el exterior.

No quiero perderos a ninguno, quiero ser yo quién os hiera y quizás os dañe, para asegurarme, de que si os enfrentáis con alguien fuera de aquí, vosotros podréis sobrevivir solos, no podrán mataros y cuando todo esto termine, El Ejército de Dumbledore contará con todos y cada uno de sus miembros. Que habremos conseguido salir ilesos y con todas nuestras piezas.

Estoy cansado de pérdidas, la de Cedrig Diggory, es la última que estoy dispuesto a tolerar. ¿Os convertiréis conmigo en el Ejército de Dumbledore? ¿Seremos juntos los que protejamos a todos los idiotas que se dejan manipular?

Levantó su verde mirada para fijarla en todos y cada uno de los presentes:

–¿Uniremos nuestras manos y varitas para hacer frente a Voldemort y a todos sus secuaces? –Levantó la mano donde sostenía el pergamino con la lista de nombres, o al menos eso les hizo creer a todos los presentes que era, la colocó ante él, e inquirió: –Yo no soy Voldemort, no os ataré. Sois libres de decidir por vosotros mismos. Sois libres de elegirme o no. ¿Vendréis conmigo a buscar la paz? Elegid ahora.

En un gesto muy teatrero, rompió el pergamino por la mitad y luego una vez más, cuando terminó, lo dejó caer a sus pies mientras decía:

–Dejo la elección en vuestras manos, dejo mi vida en vuestra decisión.

El silencio se extendió como una plaga por toda la sala, ninguno sabía qué decir o hacer. Todos estaban conmocionados por las dos caras que acababa de mostrar. Les había inculcado el miedo en el cuerpo, haciéndoles comprender que no convenía que lo hicieran su enemigo, les había persuadido con poder, para después dejarles la ilusa creencia de que eran libres de elegir seguirle.

Con los años, había aprendido muy bien las técnicas de Dumbledore, su manipulación sutil pero efectiva.

El primero en dar un paso al frente y levantar su redondeada y rosada mirada hacia él resultó ser el mismo que en efecto daría todo por ayudarlo y demostraría lo que todos decían que no tenía:

–Estoy contigo hasta la muerte Harry.

La voz de Neville resonó en la sala, rompiendo el silencio y sobre todo disipando las dudas del resto de personas que había tras él. Todos estallaron en gritos de conformidad y alegría. Todos, pensando que estaban más unidos que nunca y con un propósito muchísimo más importante que cualquier otra cosa.

Los observó a todos con regocijo, eran suyos. Todos y cada uno de ellos le pertenecían ahora.

O eso creía. Cuando sus ojos se encontraron con los de Hermione sintió un escalofrío. Ella sabía lo que había hecho y no estaba de acuerdo con ello.

–Es mejor que nos empecemos a largar todos.

Inquirió George y Fred lo secundó, argumentando que debían tratar con algunos pedidos que habían recibido antes de marcharse de vacaciones.

Hermione los miró mal, pero él solo sonrió de medio lado despidiéndolos. Tras ellos los siguieron muchos otros. Centró su verde mirada en Hermione, quien caminaba hacía el estante repleto de libros, sin duda para coger otro y leerlo atentamente en su cuarto o la sala.

Cuando observó que parecía decidida a marcharse con Ronald, decidió impedirlo:

–Hermione, espera un momento, tengo algo que hablar contigo.

Ella lo fulminó con la mirada:

–Es mejor dejarlo para después.

Sin pensar la agarró del antebrazo y la obligó a mirarlo a los ojos:

–Luego no, tengo algo importante que decirte.

Ella buscó algo en sus ojos y él no pudo descifrar si lo había encontrado o no. Dejó de mirarlo y la vio mirar tras él, lo que sus ojos mostraron lo desconcertó, un brillo juguetón y travieso. Una descarga de puro deseo corrió por todo su cuerpo.

Cuando ella centró sus ojos en los suyos, se tuvo que contener para no asaltar sus labios en ese preciso instante:

–Me parece que hay alguien que desea hablar contigo, estoy segura de que prefieres dejar nuestra charla para más adelante.

Hermione guiñó uno de sus ojos de forma divertida y él se giró para ver de qué demonios le hablaba. ¿Qué mierda pintaba la oriental allí aún?

–Se puede ir al infierno.

Rumió molesto, Hermione solo amplió su sonrisa:

–Hagamos una cosa, ve a hablar con ella y si en quince minutos deseas seguir hablando conmigo y no estás ocupado, haz que mi galeón queme.

–No será necesario. En quince minutos ven. Me libraré de ella rápido.

Soltó su mano y se dirigió a la oriental. La chica miraba la fotografía de Cedrig con atención.

–No deseo olvidar que todo esto lo hago por él. Últimamente, me pregunto, si Cedrig hubiese recibido una preparación como la que tú nos estás brindando ahora, ¿él seguiría con vida?

Chistó con fastidio:

–No. Mira, no voy a ser gentil ni darte palabras basadas en mentiras. Si Cedrig hubiese recibido esta mierda de clases, no habría podido sobrevivir. El ataque fue certero y sin tiempo. Ni yo pude reaccionar porque no me lo esperaba, él, ni de coña.

Ninguno de vosotros lo conseguiría. Al menos no ahora. Pero cuando empiece lo bueno de verdad, ahí, en ese instante, podrás sentirte todo lo culpable y miserable que quieras por seguir viva y él no.

Te voy a dar una oportunidad de sobrevivir, con hechizos que él desconocía, y que la mayoría ni sueñan con practicar.

No obstante, hasta que ese momento llegue, no te preocupes, no tienes por qué sentirte tan baja por lo que sea que sientas o pretendas. Es lógico que quieras vivir pese a que hace menos de un año, la persona a la que querías muriera. ¿Quién te reprocharía el ser una veleta que sigue el camino que más le conviene para sobrevivir?

La oriental se giró a mirarlo y rompió a llorar. Él rumió molesto, joder, quería evitar que se pudiera así, solo deseaba que se enfureciera, si acaso que lo golpeara y se largara. Que lo dejara esperar a Hermione tranquilo. Pero no, la jodida idiota tenía que romper a llorar:

–Mis amigas opinan igual que tú. Que debería vivir mi vida en memoria de él. Que no debo atascarme en el pasado, que eso es algo que él no desearía que yo hiciera.

Se quedó congelado, ¿Cómo, por los cuatro fundadores, ella había interpretado eso de sus crueles palabras? ¿Acaso la chica no había notado el desdén y sarcasmo al hablarle?

Negó, quizás debía ser más específico y mandarla al demonio. Abrió la boca para hacer eso precisamente, pero se encontró imposibilitado por sus labios.

Una descarga de desagrado lo sobrecogió. Nunca había logrado entender a la oriental, pero con el paso de los años la había odiado. Él había sufrido la pérdida de un ser querido y ni un millar de años que pasara, podría olvidar el dolor que sintió por su pérdida. Sin embargo, ahí estaba ella, besándolo después de que no hacía ni medio año que lloraba por su supuesto amor.

Había esperado demasiado para apartarla y fue ella la que rápidamente se alejó, señaló algo sobre su cabeza, dijo algo que ni escuchó, furioso como se encontraba y después se largó de allí.

Con movimientos lentos, llevó una de sus manos a sus labios y los repasó, para después oscurecer su mirada y limpiárselos con suma fuerza. Quería borrar todo rastro de esa miserable. Por Merlín, deseaba maldecirla, herirla, deseaba hacerla sufrir. ¿Cómo podía haber interpretado un papel de novia desesperada por la pérdida?

¿Cómo él podía haberse dejado engatusar o engañar por una arpía como aquella?

–¿Harry?, ¿Estás bien?

El espejo ante él estalló, recomponiéndose rápidamente, pero no sin antes recibir un corte serio en su mejilla derecha.

Hasta que no sintió la mano de Hermione en su mejilla derecha, no se percató de que ella estaba allí:

–¿Qué ha pasado?, ¿Te ha dicho algo malo? ¿Qué ha hecho?

Buscó sus ojos e irritado inquirió:

–Me ha besado.

Ella se quedó callada unos instantes y después rompió a reír divertida, él frunció el ceño molesto, ¿de qué se reía?

–¿Lo ha hecho?, Vaya, creí que tardaría un poco más en dar ese paso.

Podía haberse tardado toda la puñetera vida, no me ha hecho ninguna gracia. ¿Quién demonios se cree que es?

Hermione se quedó mirándolo unos instantes perdida:

–¿Qué demonios te sucede a ti?, últimamente eres un idiota redimido. Tú humor es una mierda y estoy cansándome de que te la pases tratándonos como si fuésemos tus enemigos a Ron y a mí.

–A ti no te trato mal.

–¿No?, ¿He de recordarte lo que pasó la última noche en Grimmauld Place?, ¿O la bronca que tuvimos hace tres semanas cuando conseguiste que Umbridge cayera por las escaleras?

–Eso fue culpa tuya. ¿Por qué tienes que defender a esa arpía? No se merece ni una sola de tus palabras de compasión, esa miserable merece la muer…

Le cruzó la cara, y la quemazón lo hizo parpadear perplejo, cuando la volvió a mirar sus ojos estaban entrecerrados y furiosos:

–¿Quién te crees para decidir esas cosas?, ¿Quién mierda piensas que eres para manipular a la gente como lo has hecho hoy?, ¿Cómo te atreves a usarlos y amenazarlos?

¿Y a inmiscuirme a mí en todo esto? Yo hechicé ese pergamino, es cierto, pero solo les saldrán unos granos a quien nos traicione, nada más, pero tú hiciste pensar a todos que yo les había implantado un terrible maleficio si te traicionaban.

–No, si me traicionaban no, si nos traicionaban. Y estás equivocada Hermione, ese pergamino sí que está hechizado, y no solo con el hechizo que tú pusiste. –Sonrió ladeadamente y Hermione pudo notar como sus ojos se oscurecían: –Yo los he atado a mí, os he atado a todos. No permitiré que nadie me traicione nunca más. No sufriré lo que sufrió mi padre. La desesperación de saber que había un traidor y desconocer de quién se trataba.

Si alguno de esos ineptos intenta jugármela, Hermione, te garantizo que no volverá a intentar traicionar a nadie más.

Asustada dio un paso atrás alejándose de él. Algo que lo enfureció. Por ello él mismo se acercó a ella antes de que volviera a alejarse de él:

–No entiendes lo desgarrador que es sentirse traicionado por aquellos a los que más amas Hermione. No entenderías jamás lo terrible que es saberse completamente solo en este mundo.

Verse utilizado y relegado a ser un simple monedero andante, no conocer el amor o el ser apreciado por ser lo que eres y no lo que tienes.

Hermione, es una soledad que no le deseo a nadie, maldita sea, es el infierno en vida. Yo ya lo he vivido y que me maten si vuelvo a ello. No, jamás, nunca volverán a herirme de esa manera. No permitiré que nadie alcance tal poder sobre mí.

Hermione, más shock que en sí misma, acercó su mano a su rostro, obligándolo a mirarla. Descubrió las lágrimas que caían por su rostro y se maldijo de nuevo. Hermione repasó su mejilla:

–Harry, nunca tendrás que pasar por eso. Tú no eres tu padre, ninguno de nosotros es Peter. Tus amigos te queremos por lo que eres y no por lo que tienes. Ninguno de nosotros te traici…

–CALLA. No lo digas Hermione, no lo hagas por favor. No deseo escuchar alguna mentira de tus labios. No sabes cómo es el corazón de las personas. Todos desean algo, o riqueza, o poder, o influencias, Hermione, la gente es mezquina y sin corazón, todos son unos miserables rastreros. Sus almas están podridas, no existe ni una sola alma que esté limpia en este mundo en el que vivimos.

Vio el dolor en sus ojos.

–¿Me incluyes en ese saco?

Increpó enfadada, mientras más lágrimas caían de sus ojos. Él llevó una de sus manos hasta su rostro y limpió una de sus lágrimas, miró su dedo donde descansaba su lágrima y sin mirarla directamente le habló:

–¿Hay algo que desees Hermione?, ¿Alguien a quien quieras tener a tu lado? –Cuándo miró a los ojos de Hermione vio un pequeño destello de reacción y él se enfadó aún más, sabiendo de sobra a quién iba dirigido ese sentimiento de ella, pero maldito fuese si permitía que eso sucediese: –Sí, lo hay. Deseas que sea para ti y para nadie más. Deseas besarlo, tenerlo en tus brazos, ¿y por qué no?, poseerlo en cuerpo y alma. Pero, ¿no te convierte eso en una pecadora también? Sientes instintos muy bajos cuando estás a su alrededor. Deseas que solo te mire a ti, deseas acaparar su atención, sus labios, sus manos, su cuerpo entero. Sientes el deseo en tu interior de tocarlo y de que te toque. Eso es Lujuria pequeña Hermione, uno de los siete pecados capitales, sí, el más inocente de todos, pero un pecado que consigue oscurecer tu pura alma.

Pero no solo posees ese pecado mi pequeña, no, pecas de soberbia, piensas que eres la mejor y que poca gente puede superarte. También la envidia, porque cuando alguien te supera en algo lo envidias con toda tu alma y te enfureces, decidida a superarlo en la próxima ocasión que se te presente.

Y los celos, o querida, ese pecado lo tienes bien arraigado en ti.

Sería justo decir que yo poseo otros tantos, y que mi alma es la más negra que hay sobre la faz de la tierra.

Acercó a Hermione a él todo lo que pudo e inquirió:

–Lo que quería decirte hoy, es muy simple Hermione. Soy una persona celosa, posesiva y que peca de lujuria del mismo modo que tú. Tus deseos están enfocados en Ronald, y los míos en ti. –Hermione abrió los ojos muda de espanto y sorpresa, sin poder creerse lo que él estaba diciendo. No sabía con certeza si su sorpresa se debía a su declaración de que la deseaba o a la revelación de que él supiera que le gustaba el pelirrojo.

–Es mejor que te hagas a la idea de una cosa. Eres mía Hermione, desde el momento en que lo decidí y no podrás escapar de esto. No permitiré que él te toque o te tenga, no consentiré que ningún tipo se te acerque. Tuviste mucha suerte de que el año anterior yo no me hubiese fijado aún en ti, porque si no, Víctor Krum, sufriría serias consecuencias.

De un rápido movimiento colocó una de sus manos en su cintura y la otra en su nuca, acercándola a él y pegándola a su cuerpo lo máximo posible.

Podía sentirla temblar en sus brazos, y sabía de sobra que no era deseo, sino todo lo contrario, pero no le importaba, en ese instante le daba igual, su mente solo estaba enfocada en el único hecho de que deseaba sus labios, deseaba besarla, devorarla.

–Harry, Por favor no lo hagas.

Su voz sonaba suplicante, tan sumamente asustada y herida, pero su mente no reconocía eso como una maldita negativa, su mente solo podía procesar el hecho de que ella al fin estaba entre sus brazos.

Acortó la distancia de sus labios y rozó los de ella:

–Harry, yo…

No la dejó continuar, no deseaba escuchar una negativa de su parte. Pese a lo furioso que estaba, la abordó con cariño, con paciencia, conteniendo todo el deseo que lo abrasaba en su interior por ella. Apresó sus labios con cuidado extremo, intentando tranquilizarla y hacerla entender que nunca, jamás, le haría daño.

Deseando trasmitirle que le pertenecía de una forma que ni ella aún comprendía. Precisaba que ella entendiese que aunque él le hubiese dicho que era suya, la decisión final estaría en sus manos.

Pese a que él haría lo imposible porque esa decisión fuese pertenecerle.

Cuando sus labios se separaron, enseguida se percató de que ella no había hecho ni el más leve intento de corresponder a su beso.

La miró a los ojos y lentamente la soltó:

–No puedes obligar a la gente por la fuerza a hacer lo que tú deseas. Puedes decir que te pertenezco todo lo que quieras, pero no es cierto, no lo es. Y yo quiero a Ron, Harry, tú mismo lo has dicho. Yo lo quiero a él y lo siento si esto te hiere, pero es así como me siento.

Se alejó de él dirigiéndose a la puerta para marcharse de allí, él la observó alejarse y antes de que terminara de salir:

–¡HERMIONE! –Ella se giró a mirarlo y él solo sonrió ampliamente: –Puedes intentar huir de mí, esconderte en donde tú desees, refugiarte en esa ilusión de que quieres a Ronald, pero ten por seguro algo. Tú serás mía, no me importa lo que tenga que hacer para lograrlo, ni a quién tenga que derribar en el camino. Te amo, de una forma que quizás te pueda resultar obsesiva u opresiva, pero no te perderé.

No otra vez. La vio alejarse rápidamente de allí, sabía que sería complicado y estaba muy acertado en su presentir. Su alma ahora era oscura, sus deseos e instintos más bajos, pero su amor era igual de grande, quizás era cierto lo que él mismo había declarado, era un amor enfermizo. Envuelto en infinidad de dolor y pérdida, y quizás todo se debía precisamente a ello.

Al temor de perderla de nuevo, de no tenerla jamás. Se había vuelto obsesivo y deseoso de ella, de protegerla, de tenerla con él y jamás soltarla.

Abstraído y pensando en la mejor forma de tenerla con él, regresó a la sala común de Gryffindor decidido a buscar el mejor plan de acción. De sobra sabía que ya no serviría hacerse el niño bueno con Hermione. Ese puente lo había quemado con lo que había sucedido en la sala de los menesteres. Ahora solo debía encontrar la cadena adecuada, no obstante, mientras la localizaba, jugaría con su deseo.

Sintió un escalofrío al pensar en lo que pensaba hacer con ella, pero aún más al recordar lo que en el año próximo sucedería.

Fijó su mirada en la cama de al lado. Ronald cometería la estupidez de enredarse con Lavender Brown, sonrió mientras sentía crecer en su cuerpo un creciente deseo que pensaba explotar en cierta castaña.

Lo que quedaba de año pensaba darle a ella momentos exquisitos, pero sobre todas las cosas, en sexto año, le demostraría que él, era lo único que ella necesitaba. Y no precisamente al niño bueno que servía de pañuelo de lágrimas. Existían muchas formas de consolar, y él estaba dispuesto a encontrar las más placenteras y enloquecedoras que conocía.

Se dejó caer en su cama y cerró los ojos. Pronto quedó dormido y sumido en diferentes pesadillas que no lo dejaban en paz.

Notaba su cuerpo liso, fuerte y flexible. Se deslizaba entre unos relucientes barrotes de metal, sobre una fría y oscura superficie de piedra… Iba pegado al suelo y se arrastraba sobre el vientre…Estaba oscuro, y, sin embargo, él veía a su alrededor brillantes objetos de extraños y vivos colores. Giraba la cabeza… A primera vista el pasillo estaba vacío, pero no… Había un hombre sentado en el suelo, enfrente de él, con la barbilla caída sobre el pecho, y su silueta destacaba contra la oscuridad…

Sacaba la lengua…Percibía el olor que despedía aquel hombre, que estaba vivo pero adormilado, sentado frente a la puerta, al final del pasillo…

Moría de ganas de morder a aquel hombre…Pero debía contener el impulso…tenía cosas importantes que hacer…

No obstante el hombre se movía… Una capa plateada resbalaba de sus piernas cuando se ponía de pie de un brinco y veía cómo su oscilante y borrosa silueta se elevaba ante él; veía cómo el hombre sacaba una varita mágica de su cinturón…No tenía alternativa… Se elevaba del suelo y atacaba una, dos, tres veces, hundiéndole los colmillos al hombre y notaba cómo sus costillas se astillaban entre sus mandíbulas y sentía el tibio chorro de sangre…

El hombre gritaba de dolor… y luego se quedaba callado… Se tambaleaba, se apoyaba en la pared… La sangre manchaba el suelo…

La cicatriz comenzó a dolerle como si fuese a estallar y escuchó voces a su alrededor:

No abrió los ojos a los llamados de quienes le rodeaban, empapado en sudor de pies a cabeza, su mente trabajaba a cien por hora.

Ese sueño y lo que sucedería posteriormente se le había olvidado por completo. Sin embargo, ahí, en ese preciso instante, tenía una oportunidad única. No precisaba esperar para comenzar con su venganza, solo debía permanecer callado, no decir lo que acababa de soñar.

Con eso, la familia Weasley recibiría un golpe mortal, aunque para ser sinceros solo deseaba ver enloquecer a dos de los Weasley.

¿Qué hacer?, ¿Qué maldita cosa hacer?, Debía importarle una mierda esa familia, la que él consideró como suya por tanto tiempo. Al contrario, debía odiarlos, desear su muerte y no sentirse culpable por ello. Y sin embargo ahí estaba, sumido en la miseria sin saber si hablar o callar.

–Hermione, que alguien me traiga a Hermione. Necesito… yo…

Varias voces se hicieron escuchar, pero no entendía lo que decían, ella, ella decidiría qué debía hacer. Ella después de todo lo sentenciaría o lo salvaría. Todo quedaría en una sola palabra que saliera por sus labios.

Hubo un gran ajetreo, en el que decidieron cómo hacer para traer a Hermione al cuarto.

Sus ojos se encontraron con los azules de Ronald, y sintió deseos de sonreír, si ella decía no, si ella dejaba salir esa palabra de sus labios, ese malnacido no sonreiría por mucho tiempo. Cielos, era injusto para el resto de la familia, pero por ver el dolor y sufrimiento en ese malnacido y en su miserable y rastrera hermana….

–¿Harry?, ¿Qué ha pasado?

–Señor Potter, ¿Se encuentra bien?

Hermione y la profesora McGonagall llegaron a la par, sin más agarró con fuerza la mano de Hermione y tiró de ella hasta situarla a una distancia desde donde sin sus gafas podía mirarla a los ojos sin verla borrosa. Estaban muy cerca uno del otro, y sintió el nerviosismo de ella, sin duda preguntándose si iba a besarla por la fuerza de nuevo.

–¿Sí o no Hermione?

La confusión de ella se reflejó en sus ojos inmediatamente y él se sintió ansioso de pronto. ¿Qué deseaba que saliera de sus labios?, ¿Qué palabra proclamaba su corazón que ella le diera?

–¿Harry qué…?

Apretó más su mano con urgencia y súplica:

–¿Sí o no? Solo di.

Sintió sus ojos ámbar descifrar su verde mirada, la vio descubrir su miedo y sus dudas, desentrañar su encrucijada, y cuando de sus labios salió el veredicto, se percató, muy a su pesar, que él mismo sabía que esa era la respuesta acertada. Que pese a desear hacer pagar a unos, no podía condenar a otros:

–Sí.

El suspiro de alivio que salió de sus labios y la relajación de su cuerpo, hicieron comprender a Hermione que había acertado en su respuesta, más aún cuando ella misma se sintió en paz.

–El señor Weasley está gravemente herido. Hay que ir a ayudarlo o morirá. Ya hemos perdido mucho tiempo y quizás sea demasiado tarde.

Ron palideció ante sus palabras, y a todo eso siguió un pequeño interrogatorio donde tuvo que poco más mandar a la mierda a la profesora McGonagall.

Cuando ella le pidió que se levantara y la acompañara, sintió que Hermione comenzaba a soltar su mano. Desesperado, la cogió con mayor fuerza y cuando se encontró sus ojos detectó la desilusión en ellos.

No le importó en ese instante y solo pudo decirle:

–No me dejes, o caeré.

_**Hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy, os dejo el enlace a los otros fics que participan en este reto:**_

_**Ander Ghjyyt (publicado: www . / s / 10534632 / 1 / Stabbing-the-black-souls-Reto-En-el-filo-de-la-oscuridad )**_

_**Nanny Pgranger (publicado: www . / s / 10561459 / 1 / In-the-Shadows-En-el-filo-de-la-oscuridad )**_

_**Princes Lynx ( www . / s / 10578761/1 / )**_

_**Recordad quitar los espacios.**_


	4. Quinto año 3º Parte

_**Ante todo, los personajes de Harry Potter, le pertenecen a J. yo solo juego con ellos, y me dedico a hacerles la vida un poco más difícil de lo que ella ya se lo hizo. Y también a recuperar personajes que para mí jamás debieron morir.**_

_**Este fic participa en el reto "En el filo de la oscuridad" de la página del Facebook HARMONY(HARRY Y HERMIONE)**_

_**Quinto año 3ª Parte:**_

La llegada a Grimmauld Place, había estado marcada por un suceso que lo había trastocado.

Jamás, en todos los años en los que Hermione y él se habían conocido, ella, había decidido no estar a su lado, y, sin embargo, en esa ocasión, lo había abandonado.

Había soltado su mano, dejándolo en un vacío absoluto, y mirándolo como si realmente no lo conociera. No dudaba un instante en intuir el motivo de ese actuar, ella, siendo tan inteligente como era, se había percatado, de que si ella hubiese dicho que no, hubiese abandonado al señor Weasley a su suerte. Una que había empeorado considerablemente al no ser atendido tan rápido como debió serlo.

Situado lejos de la mesa, donde todos los Weasley se amontonaban dándose apoyo mutuamente, y sosteniendo en su mano una botella de cerveza de mantequilla, su mente no lo dejaba concentrarse en nada que no fuera la castaña.

No podía permitirle alejarse de él, de sobra sabía que su forma de actuar era lo que estaba ocasionando eso, más, ¿qué podía hacer él?

No podía pedirle que de la noche a la mañana, olvidase todo lo que había sucedido en su maldita vida y empezase de nuevo como si nada. Además, eso nunca se lo permitiría.

Ellos debían pagar, todos ellos debían ser castigados. Ya había tardado demasiado en darle su merecido a esa arpía pelirroja, pero a su regreso a Hogwarts, comenzaría con ello, para eso precisaba la ayuda de cierta serpiente.

Los hundiría a ambos en la más absoluta miseria, los haría odiarse a sí mismos y desear su propia muerte. Pero eso sería a su retorno.

Antes tenía otros asuntos que atender más urgentes, más relativos a su venganza con otro ser mezquino.

–¿Estás bien?

Miró de reojo a Sirius, llevó su botella a sus labios y bebió de ella de forma indiferente. Seguidamente se encogió de hombros.

–No es como si fuese mi padre. No tengo por qué sentirme miserable por lo que está sucediendo.

Sus palabras hicieron a Sirius mirarlo por unos instantes:

–Pero es una persona que te aprecia y ha dado siempre mucho por ti. Considero que algo de ti debería sentir un poco de alivio al saber que has conseguido evitar su muerte.

Observó el rostro de Ronald y Ginny y sonrió torcidamente:

–¿Alivio?, ¿Es eso lo que debo sentir?, Tal vez eso se esperaría, pero lo cierto es, que tanto si muere como si vive, no es asunto mío. Mucha gente ha muerto en esta guerra, uno más no hará la diferencia.

–Voy a pensar que estás intentando protegerte a ti mismo por si algo llega a pasarle a Arthur. Si no, no me explico esta frialdad al hablar del tema.

Lo miró unos instantes a los ojos, Sirius no apartó la mirada, sus ojos grises estaban destinados a ser críticos y censuradores. ¿Desde cuándo Sirius lo miraba así?

–En fin, sería bueno que me acompañases, hay temas, mucho más importantes para mí, que tengo que tratar contigo cuanto antes.

–¿Qué puede ser más importante que dar tu apoyo a tu mejor amigo y su familia en estos duros momentos?

–¿De qué les va a servir que esté aquí como idiota tomándome una y otra cerveza de mantequilla?, Además, prefiero salvar lo que queda de mi propia familia, estoy cansado de ser el único idiota que pierde miembros en esta guerra.

–Harry, ¿de qué estás hablando?

–Mejor salgamos de aquí. Vamos a la sala.

Sin dar una sola mirada a ninguno de los restantes miembros de la sala salió de allí dirigiéndose a la sala de la casa, escuchó cómo Sirius decía algo a los Weasley y lo siguió después.

Se paró frente al enorme árbol genealógico y se quedó observándolo fríamente. Recordaba a la perfección lo dicho sobre semejante tapiz, y, también recordaba sus esfuerzos por restaurar los nombres borrados.

–¿Qué quisiste decir?

–Dime algo Sirius. ¿Pettigriw tiene familia con vida?

Esa pregunta pilló a Sirius con la guardia baja, quien quedó completamente congelado.

–¿Por qué preguntas eso?, ¿Qué se supone que….?

–No es tan difícil la pregunta. Solo contesta con un sí o un no. Si la respuesta es afirmativa, agrega por favor, la dirección donde viven, no preciso ni una sola palabra más.

Supo enseguida que Sirius se había tensado, le cansaba su forma de actuar, y sabía de sobra que si Sirius le contestaba con un golpe se lo tendría bien merecido, pero algo le decía que aún no había traspasado los límites de su control.

–Sí, su madre aún está con vida. Remus se ocupó de ir a visitarla mientras creía que él era inocente. Le cogió cariño a la pobre mujer y aún, hoy en día, sigue viéndola de cuando en cuando.

Al escuchar esas palabras sonrió. ¡Qué conveniente!, Podría llevar su plan acabo sin mucho esfuerzo.

–¿Por qué quieres saber?

–Creo que ha llegado la hora de reivindicar tu lugar y tu inocencia. Voy a ir de cacería, pero necesito un posible cebo para que brinde algún resultado.

–No puedes utilizar a esa pobre mujer para esto Harry.

–¿No desear tu libertad?, ¿Acaso no quieres poder ir por la calle sin ser perseguido?

–No a costa de personas inocentes.

Harry levantó su verde mirada y la enfocó en la de él:

–Es una suerte, que no tengas que ser tú quien lo lleve a cabo. Es posible que no desees que se haga así, pero estoy dispuesto a pagar muchos precios para conseguir lo que deseo.

–¿Hasta rozar los límites impuestos?, Harry, si haces eso, estás actuando como Voldemort.

–Quizás, es preciso que lo haga para vencer. Tal vez el buen samaritano no conseguiría llegar a rozar la victoria. ¿Te has planteado, que la razón por la que no podemos vencer, es precisamente porque sabe perfectamente que jamás nos moveremos como él?

Es posible, que si le mostramos una cara distinta, las cosas cambiaran.

El silencio de Sirius se prolongó por bastante tiempo, sabía de sobra que estaba procesando sus palabras y preguntándose mil cosas. Su mente debía estar funcionando a mil por hora, planteándose incluso si era él o no quién estaba hablando realmente. ¿Le habría hablado Dumbledore a Sirius sobre su posible posesión?

No, ese viejo seguramente no habría dicho nada a nadie.

La llegada de la señora Weasley, los obligó a detener su conversación y mantenerla en pausa, pues era un tema que no dejaría así como así.

Si no conseguía esa información de Sirius o Remus, la lograría de otra parte, Peter no podía vivir un año más. Al igual que otro ser más.

Tras toda la parafernalia y el desayuno, subió a descansar, observó el cuadro de Phineas y recordó un detalle. Lentamente se puso en pie y sin dudar un segundo, giró el cuadro contra la pared.

No permitiría que Dumbledore lo espiara, de eso ni hablar. Durmió hasta que lo llamaron para ir a ver al señor Weasley, quiso mandarlos a todos a la mierda. No deseaba hacer ese viajecito y fingir ser el niño tonto que era antes.

Recordó todas las cosas que había pensado cuando todo aquello pasó, lo que incluso algunos de la orden pensaban, y lo sucedido en el ministerio. Debía evitar que eso sucediese.

Había ciertas cosas por las que no estaba dispuesto a pasar una segunda vez.

En cuanto regresaron, se encerró en su cuarto. Los días siguientes, hizo creer a todos que se encerraba en cualquier cuarto de la casa, más eso no podía estar más lejos de la realidad.

Se pasó todos y cada uno de esos días saliendo a hurtadillas con su capa invisible a pasear por los alrededores del lugar. Lo peor era esperar a que cualquiera de la orden entrara o saliera cuando deseaba salir o entrar él mismo.

Pero una vez establecido una especie de orden, no le fue difícil.

Lo que peor llevó, fue descubrir con asombro, que en esa ocasión, Hermione no había renunciado a ir con sus padres a esquiar. ¿Era posible que ella estuviese alejándose o huyendo de él?

Sin duda era así. Lejos estaba ella de imaginar que no pensaba permitírselo, algún día tendría que darle la cara y en ese preciso instante, Hermione, entendería un par de cosas que le pensaba dejar en claro.

Como el que no escaparía de él jamás.

Ya una vez la había perdido, si era preciso, la ataría a él por la eternidad, para evitar que nunca más se le fuese.

Fue el día veintiséis de Diciembre, cuando Hermione, a las seis de la tarde, llegó a la casa.

Y cinco minutos después la tenía frente a él en el cuarto que compartía con Ronald en la casa.

Sus ojos echaban chispas y era evidente su furia.

–¿Cómo te has atrevido?

Él solo sonrió y se cruzó de brazos para encararla:

–Tú fuiste la que me obligó. No debiste negarte a venir.

–A ver si te enteras, yo puedo ir donde desee y hacer lo que desee. No tengo por qué aguantar tus gilipolleces de niño insufrible.

–Es evidente que a fin de cuentas siempre terminas aquí, conmigo. –Rápidamente se acercó a ella y tiró de su brazo, en cuanto la tuvo entre sus brazos inquirió: –Donde perteneces.

Antes de que ella pudiera apartarlo, la besó.

Sus labios presionaron los de una sorprendida Hermione que intentó soltarse con todas sus fuerzas pero le fue imposible. Cuando decidió separar sus labios de los de ella, llevó una de sus manos a su rostro:

–Te he echado de menos. No sabes lo que he necesitado de tu presencia en estos días.

–Suéltame Harry. No puedes hacer esto, no puedes…

–Es evidente que sí puedo. Ven.

Sin esperar repuesta de ella la guió hasta la cama y la obligó a sentarse, ella se resistió, pero al no estar usando fuerza, ella se sintió idiota y se dejó guiar finalmente.

–Lamento que esto te desagrade Hermione. Es lo último que deseo. En realidad preferiría que fueses más receptiva a mí. Sé que llevamos cuatro años y medio siendo mejores amigos, pero eso ya no es suficiente.

Del mismo modo que para ti resulta imposible ya ser solo amiga de Ronald, es para mí imposible verte solo como mi mejor amiga. Es simple y sencillo.

Además, tienes que tener en cuenta otro punto. –Se arrodillo ante ella, sosteniendo sus manos y la miró fijamente a los ojos: –No me gusta compartir. Haré todo lo que esté en mi mano para conseguirte, así tenga que jugar muy sucio.

Daré y lucharé por ti todo lo que tengo y más.

Y aprovecharé cada maldito segundo para robarte un beso. Quizás algún día consiga que me respondas y que comprendas que algo entre nosotros es posible.

Aguantaré tus enfados, tus enojos, hasta si deseas abofetearme. Pero quiero que entiendas algo Hermione. Cada vez iré más lejos, cada instante que te tenga entre mis brazos, aprovecharé el momento al máximo y ten por seguro que conseguiré una respuesta de ti.

Sonrió confiadamente, sintió a Hermione temblar y la vio abrir los ojos sorprendida por sus palabras.

Antes de que pudiera decirle ni una sola palabra en respuesta, se acercó de nuevo y volvió a besarla.

Como tenía los labios entreabiertos por la sorpresa y porque iba a contestarle, apresó su labio inferior entre los suyos y luego la besó más profundamente.

Escuchó la exclamación de sorpresa salir de sus labios, pero impidió que se alejara de él colocando su mano en su nuca.

Su lengua exploró el interior de su boca, intentando descubrir cada sensación, cada sabor, cada recóndito lugar de ella. Memorizarlos, recordar los lugares exactos desde donde ella no podía evitar darle una respuesta.

Y seguidamente la incitó, indujo a su lengua a jugar con él, a responderle, la incitó a responder a su intromisión y a su desafío. Pero salvo el fuerte agarre de sus manos sobre su jersey y la fuerza impresa en ese gesto, no recibió más respuesta de ella.

No supo si descifrar si su agarre se debía a su desesperación por hacer que él se alejase, o que intentaba asegurarse de no responderle y dejarlo vencer.

Cuando se decidió por separarse de sus labios, mordió su labio inferior y fijó sus ojos verdes en los de ella, descubriendo su fuerte voluntad y su terrible determinación a no responder a él.

Eso lo encendió por dentro, despertando en él un fuerte deseo. Así fuese lo último que conseguiría, ella sería de él.

¡Y cómo disfrutaría despertándola lentamente, conociéndola y recorriéndola, descubriendo con cada nuevo encuentro, lo que la encendía y lo que le provocaba!

–Vas a ser mía Hermione.

Él quitó su mano de su nuca y ella se alejó rápidamente de él:

–No lo seré.

Solo le sonrió ladeadamente y se separó de ella, de momento era mejor dejarla así:

–Dime algo, ¿te gustó mi regalo?

–¿Cuál de ellos?, ¿El que me obligó a regresar, o el otro?

Él sonrió aún más:

–El que te obligó a regresar era en realidad para mí. Tú eres mi regalo Hermione. El otro, ¿qué piensas?

A regañadientes Hermione se deshizo de su chaquetón y lo dejó caer en la cama:

–Es un libro bastante interesante, jamás había oído hablar de semejante magia. Ni siquiera lo pensé. Sabía que existían otras clases de poder, pero nunca creí que esa pudiese ser tan fuerte.

–Pues lo es. Luna y yo lo descubrimos, y hemos estado practicando en secreto. Sabía que amarías ese libro, por eso te lo compré. Deseaba que supieras lo que tenía planeado y que lo aprobaras. Después de todo, tú fuiste quien creó el ED.

–No me gusta todo lo que ese libro dice, habrá cosas que quiero comentarte porque no veo adecuadas que…

–Si decidimos hacer esto Hermione, será por completo. No habrá medias tintas, no habrá abreviaturas.

–Pero en ese libro se habla de magia negra muy avanzada que…

–Es necesaria. Nos guste más o menos, Hermione, tenemos que dejar de ser los niños ingenuos que hemos sido hasta ahora, eso se terminó. No pienso ponerte en peligro, no pienso perderte y si para ello, he de recurrir a la magia negra, que sea bienvenida.

Nada ni nadie, me apartará de tu lado, y no tendré escrúpulos con quien desee hacerlo.

Cuando Hermione lo miró, descubrió miles de preguntas en sus ojos, preguntas a las que no podría darle respuesta, al menos, no de momento.

Las vacaciones fueron simples y sin contratiempos, exceptuando la visita insufrible de Snape y su revelación de clases de Oclumancia.

En el preciso instante en que Snape le dio esa información, supo que estaba en problemas serios. No podía negar, que ni en todo el tiempo que tuvo de estudiar magia avanzada, había sido capaz de controlar esa mierda.

La mente siempre fue un misterio para él, y no estaba muy en sus cabales para controlar semejante magia en esos instantes. Por otro lado, no podía, ni mínimamente, permitirse el lujo de que Snape viese en su interior

–¡Puta mierda!

–Ese lenguaje Potter. A mí tampoco me hace ninguna gracia tener que enseñarte esto. Pero el director de Hogwarts tiene la ventaja de poder asignar las tareas más desagradables a otros.

Sintió a Sirius tensarse a su lado y lo miró iracundo y molesto:

–Ahórrate el espectáculo Sirius, no tengo tiempo ni ganas de observar otra niñería de las vuestras. Estamos en el mismo puto bando, nos guste más o menos a todos. Él está aquí porque Dumbledore así lo desea, no obstante, a mí no me hace ninguna gracia esto.

Es más, considero que lo que pasa entre Voldemort y yo puede ser más productivo que destructivo.

–Eso no es una decisión que debas tomar tú, ¡gracias a Merlín!, pues con esa forma de pensar, haces ver más claro el poco cerebro que tienes. Como dije, el Lunes a la seis en las mazmorras, no te retrases Potter, no estoy para aguantar estupideces.

–Un momento.

Sirius se puso en pie decidido a dar su ultimátum, él lo dejó sintiendo agitado de esa mierda. Ahora debía preguntarse cómo evitar que esas clases dieran comienzo.

Y si no podía evitarlas, buscar la manera de cerrar su mente. ¡PUTA MIERDA! ¿Cómo se había olvidado de eso? Fácil, él jamás planeó regresar tan atrás en el tiempo. Nunca pensó en Sirius y su pérdida. La había asimilado y se había convencido tanto a sí mismo de que perderlo lo había llevado a madurar, que jamás pensó en recuperarlo.

Sin embargo, Luna lo pensó por él. Esa rubia soñadora, debió sospecharlo. En alguna ocasión, ella le dijo que ese año marcó una diferencia en él.

Una sutil, que pocos percibieron, solo ella.

Aún, en ese punto, se preguntaba ¿qué, maldita sea, significaban esas palabras?

Ahora ahí estaba, en el gran comedor, sin la respuesta a la maldita pregunta de qué hacer con Snape y la Oclumancia.

Además de sosteniendo el espejo que Sirius le había entregado. En el preciso instante en que este lo había puesto en su mano, por poco sufre un colapso.

Ese maldito objeto, ese objeto que pudo significar una diferencia, el objeto que se juró jamás utilizar.

Lo apretó en su mano con cierta fuerza. ¡Maldición!, Se había jurado a sí mismo no volver a sentir. No tener consideración, hacer lo que debía y no cuestionarse nada.

–¿Podemos hablar un momento?

La voz de Luna lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Al mirarla a sus ojos plateados se encontró con algo que no supo identificar del todo. Asintió a su pedido y ella se puso en pie. Juntos abandonaron el lugar, varios ojos los siguieron curiosos.

Luna lo guió por los pasillos, llegando un punto en el que él mismo se perdió. No le dio importancia, confiaba ciegamente en ella. Ese pensamiento lo hizo detenerse en seco.

¿Qué CONFIABA CIEGAMENTE EN ELLA?, ¿QUÉ MIERDA ESTABA MAL EN ÉL?, Él había jurado jamás volver a confiar en nadie. Menos en ella, quien ya lo había traicionado una vez.

¡Joder!

Antes de poder decir algo en voz alta, Luna se giró y lo abrazó. Se quedó estático:

–¿Qué se supone que haces?

Ella enterró su rostro en su pecho:

–Lo necesitaba. Estas vacaciones. Harry, han pasado tantos años. Ver a mi padre de regreso, saberlo vivo, este regalo… jamás podré devolverte lo que me has dado con esta oportunidad que me has brindado.

–No te confundas Luna. Esto lo hice solo para hacerte pagar. No me parecía justo que….

–Puedes repetirte eso y repetírmelo a mí las veces que desees. Pero yo sé la verdad, y no conseguirás que cambie de opinión. ¿Qué tal las cosas con Hermione?

El cambio de tema tan abrupto lo desconcertó:

–Como la mierda. Ella me desprecia.

–Non creo que eso pueda suceder jamás.

–Apuesta. Está cegada con su amor por el cerdo y miserable de Ronald. ¿Qué cojones veis en ese despreciable miserable?

Luna se separó de él y lo miró:

–Lo veíamos. Algo que él jamás apreció o valoró.

Él sonrió de forma socarrona y llevó una de sus manos a su cabello:

–Tranquila rubia, que creo que él ya te notó en su momento. Y también te vio, además de forma muy, pero que muy caliente y pervertida. Rogándome por más, porque te diera todo lo que deseabas.

¿Crees que le gustó el espectáculo que le ofrecimos aquella vez?, Estoy dispuesto a ofrecerle algo mucho más pervertido y acalorado que aquello.

La vio enrojecer al máximo y negar rápidamente. Él solo contempló su cuerpo con indiferencia, después de todo, esa Luna era una niña de apenas catorce años.

–A veces me olvido que tu cuerpo no es el mismo. Una pena, podríamos divertirnos mucho.

–Pero Hermione…

Él se encogió de hombros y soltó el mechón de su pelo:

–Ella apenas y me mira. No soy su deseo, conseguiré serlo. Ella ya tiene dieciséis años, con ella sí que puedo jugar un poco. Le mostraré algunos trucos que la harás desear más. Pero para eso tengo que esperar un poco.

Ahora tengo un problema entre manos. ¿Recuerdas la Oclumancia?

Luna asintió a su pregunta.

–Bien, necesito algo que bloqueé mi mente. Snape empieza a darme clases desde el maldito Lunes. Tengo que conseguir que no penetre en mi mente.

–No podemos cerrarla del todo, sin hacemos eso, sabrá que…

Asintió molesto con eso.

–Lo sé. Algo tengo que hacer.

–¿No conoces a nadie que sepa sobre eso?

–El maldito viejo. Pero este año no quiere pasar mucho a mi lado, mucho menos decirme algo de cómo librarme de esta mierda.

–Tiene que existir alguien que sea bueno en esto. Que controle la mente como quiere y que…

Levantó una mano haciéndola callar. Abrió los ojos sorprendido por lo que acababa de pensar y sonrió.

Eso sería putamente perfecto. Y encima no podría negarse.

Definitivamente Snape no vería en su interior y tampoco tendría problemas de otro calibre.

–He de buscar a Malfoy antes de que se escabulla en su sala.

–¿Malfoy? ¿Y qué pasa con la Oclumancia y…?

–Eso ya lo he solucionado. Ahora es tiempo de comenzar a darle a la pelirroja lo que le corresponde.

–¿Y eso es?

–Es curioso que lo preguntes. Tú serás quien me ayude a llevarlo a cabo. Esa putita pelirroja sabrá lo que es ser usada y despreciada. Sufrirá algo que jamás olvidará y yo lo disfrutaré lo indecible.

Su sonrisa debió de reflejar algo escalofriante, porque Luna retrocedió unos pasos alejándose de él:

–No dudo que deseas venir conmigo, ¿verdad?

Le tendió su mano mirándola fijamente y observó cómo Luna miraba su mano extendida y después sus ojos. Con cierto miedo reflejado en sus dos lagos plateados, Luna cogió la mano que le extendía.

Él cerró su mano sobre su agarre y amplió su sonrisa.

En cuanto llegó al vestíbulo preguntó a uno de segundo si había visto a Malfoy, este le informó de que aún seguía en el gran comedor. Miró a Luna y le indicó que lo buscara ella. No era muy conveniente para él que Dumbledore se fijase en que interactuaba con Malfoy.

_Aún, y en este momento de mi vida, donde todo se está yendo a la mierda una vez más, no entiendo, cómo consiguió esa rubita loca, que Malfoy la siguiera y se encontrara conmigo._

_Era una puñetera Ravenclaw bien merecida, la mejor de todos ellos._

_Es curioso que piense en eso en este momento, debía resumir esta historia, contar solo lo esencial para que comprendierais lo que estoy viviendo. Pero es evidente que resumir no servirá de nada._

_Deciros que la pelirroja sufrió un infierno, no me satisfacería lo suficiente, y a vosotros tampoco, seguramente._

_Por eso estoy contando los tres últimos años que he vivido, o mejor dicho revivido._

_En estos instantes, puedo decir que no me siento para nada conforme con cómo salió todo. Las segundas oportunidades, sino las aprovechas como es debido, pueden tener desenlaces, tan catastróficos, como las de la primera ocasión._

_Y es, ahora, cuando comprendo, que quizás, ese momento, ese instante, esa conversación, fue el peor error de mi puñetera vida. Esa conversación, nos sentenció a todos._

Era evidente que Malfoy no se esperaba que yo lo hubiese convocado, menos aún que la rubia lo hubiese engatusado para ello.

–¿Qué significa esto Potter?

Yo estaba apoyado en la pared, con ambas manos en mis bolsillos y analizando al tipo ante mí. ¿Cómo podía ese despreciable a ver conseguido que me hiciesen tan putamente miserable?

Era un maldito niño de papa, engreído, rico, sin nada que se pudiera mencionar, exceptuando que según algunas tipas estaba bueno.

Lo miré con desprecio, esto sería otra cosa que me pagaría esa puta pelirroja. El obligarme tener que interactuar con esa despreciable serpiente.

–Puedes irte ya Luna, para lo que sigue no te necesito.

Luna lo miró intrigada y desconcertada, él solo le sonrió de medio lado y la volvió a echar con un gesto de su cabeza. Luna miró a Malfoy y luego de nuevo a él, sin decir nada, se fue de allí.

–Interesante la rubia ¿verdad?, Resulta un exquisito manjar. Quizás con los años te deje probarlo, depende de lo utilizable que me resultes. –Malfoy lo miró incrédulo y sin comprender una sola palabra, él chasqueó la lengua con indiferencia: –No es eso lo que quiero tratar contigo, y es otra puta a la que quiero que te folles y degrades. Pero eso lo podemos dejar como tema secundario, estoy seguro que lo disfrutarás y antes debo tratar asuntos importantes contigo.

Vamos a otro lado, aquí no es seguro.

Se separó de la pared, le dio la espalda y echó a andar seguro de que lo seguiría sin dudar:

–No pienso ir a ninguna parte contigo, Potter.

Se detuvo y se giró medianamente, ladeó la cabeza y lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados y una sonrisa torcida en los labios:

–¿Estás seguro de eso Malfoy?, Porque creo que si te presentas ante tu señor y le dices que te ofrecí una reunión y que te negaste, no será nada placentero contigo. –Malfoy abrió los ojos al máximo y miró a ambos lados, él volvió a girarse y retomó su caminar: –Te estoy ofreciendo convertirte en algo así como el predilecto de los tuyos. Aparecerás con una proposición irrechazable para Voldemort, y podrás echarte las flores que desees y llevarte todo el crédito que estimes. Sin embargo, si ahora no me sigues, le ofreceré este trato a cualquier otro desalmado, Goyle o Crabbe, cualquiera de esos despreciables gorilas me serviría también. Serán incluso más manipulables, quizás conviene que haga eso. ¿Cómo le sentará eso al asqueroso de tu padre? Puede que incluso te considere menos valioso que a ese despreciable elfo de Kreacher.

Nombrar al elfo provocó que Malfoy se estremeciera de sorpresa, lo volvió a mirar:

–Por supuesto que sé que tuvisteis una interesante visita estas navidades. No cometas el error de considerarme estúpido Malfoy, no te conviene. Te estoy ofreciendo mi mano, un consejo, no la desprecies como hice yo en primer año.

A ti podría costarte muy caro hacerme ese desprecio.

Lo llevó a los jardines de Hogwarts, cerca del lago:

–¿Y a qué debo este inmenso honor Potter?, ¿Por qué me has escogido?

–Sé que los de tu calaña siempre vais en busca de más poder e influencias, yo puedo tener mucho de todo eso, no solo en el buen lado. Las influencias que ahora necesito, son más de tu lado Malfoy.

Quiero a Peter Pettigriw, lo quiero vivo y lúcido. Quiero su sangre, su vida entera, quizás pueda perdonar que le falte una mano, es un pequeño precio a pagar.

También quiero la certeza de la vida de Sirius.

Informa a tu padre para que hable con Voldemort en la brevedad posible. No extenderé mucho más esta oferta, Malfoy.

Dile que le trasmita esto de mi parte. Yo puedo conseguirle lo que quiere. Solo si yo obtengo lo que deseo, él tendrá lo que desea.

Y de ser posible, yo trasmitiría esto antes de las seis de la tarde de hoy: Te conviene que nuestras mentes estén protegidas antes de esa hora.

–¿De qué estás hablando?, Yo no…

–No tienes tiempo para dudar o negarte, ahora lárgate para hacer este encargo ya. En otro momento te buscaré para decirte en qué puedes ser bueno.

–No soy tu maldito perro faldero, ese puesto lo ocupa ya otro.

Sonrió:

–Tienes razón Malfoy. Eres menos que eso, quizás un muñeco en mis manos, algo muy desechable y que no dudaré en estropearlo, ensuciarlo, embarrarlo, destrozarlo y perjudicarlo sin contemplaciones. –Caminó hasta estar cerca de él, vio claramente como Malfoy descubría que no podía moverse y sonrió. Se detuvo ante él, cogió sus rubios cabellos y lo obligó a mirarlo a los ojos fijamente: –Ahora me perteneces pequeña escoria, siempre que me puedas ser útil, no duraré un segundo en utilizarte, pero en el instante que ya no sirvas: –se encogió de hombros ante él, apretó su agarre y se acercó a su oído: –En ese preciso momento, te mataré sin pestañear. Este Potter ante ti es muy diferente al iluso que ha existido estos cuatro años atrás, ahora quiero ser quien maneje mi vida y quien dicte mis propias medidas y caminos. Si me eres útil, tendrás un camino que seguir a mi lado, si no lo eres, tu camino termina aquí.

Ahora te voy a liberar, no preciso un sí amo, solo serás ese perrito faldero obediente, vas a girarte y te vas a largar de mi vista. Cuando te llame volverás con el rabo agachadito y con una simple pregunta en tus labios. ¿Para qué soy bueno ahora?

Soltó sus cabellos con suma fuerza, tanta que consiguió que el tipo callera de rodillas al suelo. En cuanto quedó libre de su parálisis, Malfoy respiró con fuerza y furia contenidas. Sabía de sobre que no era un tipo manejable, y que le costaría conseguir su sumisión. No lo temía, pero para eso no precisaba que lo temiese a él, sino a la otra parte que él necesitaba.

Con el temor que sentía por Voldemort, sabía que cumpliría en esa parte de entregar el puto mensaje.

Cuando Malfoy levanto su grisácea mirada hacia él, vio el odio en sus ojos y el desprecio, observó cómo apretaba sus puños con fuerza y mordiéndose la lengua se ponía en pie y se alejaba de allí.

Borró todo rastro de sonrisa socarrona o de victoria de sus labios y los observó perderse en las puertas del castillo.

Caminó hasta el interior y descubrió a Hermione con Ronald, decidido se acercó hasta donde ellos dos estaban. No pensaba dejarlos solos ni un maldito instante, esas gilipolleces se habían terminado.

–Hola Harry.

Escuchar esa voz lo irritó, verla lo enfureció, ¿qué mierdas podía querer Chang ahora?

–Será mejor que nos adelantemos. Nos vemos en la biblioteca Harry.

La voz de Hermione lo hizo enfurecer, la miró molesto y ella solo sonrió con cierto alivio. Él regresó su mirada a Chang, ¿acaso esa castaña ingenua se creía que conseguiría que él se fijara en ella y la olvidara?, Estaba claro que no estaba entendiendo una maldita cosa.

En cuanto ellos desaparecieron, la tipa comenzó a murmurar algo sobre una futura salida y no sé qué más. Irritado la escuchó y la dejó hablar. Al final ella se marchó, pero en esta ocasión no hizo la estupidez de seguirla y pedirle salir en la siguiente salida.

El famoso día de San Valentín.

No, ese día pensaba pasarlo de manera muy diferente. Se dirigió a la biblioteca a pasar el mayor tiempo posible con esa castaña mandona y exquisita, planeando esa deliciosa salida a Hosmeade.

La clase de Oclumancia fue una tortura, más supo su respuesta, Snape no fue capaz de penetrar en su mente y la quemazón de su cicatriz, le hacía comprender que no estaba solo en aquel lugar.

Malfoy había cumplido su cometido.

Pero lo que le dejó completamente claro, que Voldemort había aceptado su trato, fue la aparición de Peter Pettigriw, aturdido, herido y maltrecho, atado, adornado con un lazo y con un letrero que declaraba:

"_Por una larga y prospera alianza."_

_**Hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy, espero que este fic esté gustando, aunque la verdad, es que si me dejo guiar por los comentarios que recibe, bien, me queda claro que no debe gustar demasiado. Muchas gracias a todos aquellos que os molestáis en darme vuestra más sincera opinión al respecto, espero que os siga gustando, el próximo es ya el final del quinto año y el comienzo del sexto;)**_

_**RECORDAD QUE VUESTROS COMENTARIOS ES LO QUE MÁS NOS INSPIRA A SEGUIR ADELANTE, SON NUESTRA FUERZA Y AIRE, Nos vemos pronto.**_

_**Bueno, os dejo el enlace a los otros fics que participan en este reto:**_

_**Ander Ghjyyt (publicado: www . / s / 10534632 / 1 / Stabbing-the-black-souls-Reto-En-el-filo-de-la-oscuridad )**_

_**Nanny Pgranger (publicado: www . / s / 10561459 / 1 / In-the-Shadows-En-el-filo-de-la-oscuridad )**_

_**Princes Lynx ( www . / s / 10578761/1 / )**_

_**Recordad quitar los espacios.**_


	5. Quinto año 4º Parte

_**Pues bien, aquí tenéis, al fin, la actualización del nuevo capítulo de Fuego en el alma, disculpad mi tardanza, espero que la semana que viene pueda actualizar con el resto de los participantes.**_

_**Mi horario de trabajo es muy puñetero y apenas tengo tiempo. Hoy es mi primer día libre después de dos semanas y media.**_

_**Espero podáis perdonarme.**_

_**Muchas gracias por vuestros comentarios de ánimo, espero que os siga gustando y que no os disguste la historia. Confieso que es la primer vez que escribo un Harry oscuro, y no estoy muy segura de llevarlo demasiado bien, pero al ver vuestros comentarios, me animáis a seguir adelante con él.**_

_**Deseo que no os defraude y que os guste este capítulo.**_

_**Nota: **__Cuando está en cursiva el texto, es una intervención del Harry que cuenta la historia._

_**Quinto año 4º Parte:**_

Sabía que lo que estaba a punto de hacer, era la estupidez más grande que jamás había hecho en su vida, pero no hacerlo, podía llevarlo a vivir momentos tan espantosos como ver a Sirius caer, o creer a Hermione muerta.

Visión que no podría revivir ni loco.

Con ambas manos en sus bolsillos, contempló la gran fuente que se encontraba ante él. Era totalmente cierto lo que Dumbledore había dicho en su momento.

Esa maldita fuente era una maldita y asquerosa mentira. Era una pena que no quedara reducida a cenizas en esta realidad también. Aunque si recordaba la que dos años después había suplantado esta, no podría decidirse por cual le parecía más repugnante.

Al menos, la siguiente, mostraba verdad en esos instantes. No era falsa y cargada de hipocresía.

Contemplando la dichosa fuente, recordó a Dobby y el favor que meses atrás había llevado a cabo para él.

Justamente el día de San Valentín.

Sonrió pagado de sí mismo, ese día había comenzado su tortura con Hermione. Una tortura exquisita, pero tortura a final de cuentas.

Recordaba ese día como si hubiese sido ayer, quizás porque había tenido un grato recordatorio de ello unas horas antes.

Aún sentía el sabor de ella en sus labios y no podía esperar a conseguir otras probadas mucho más perversas de ella.

El día de San Valentín, ese, había sido un punto de no retorno para ellos, por mucho que Hermione lo quisiera negar.

Cerró los ojos dispuesto a perderse en ese grato recuerdo, decidido a revivir ese momento en plenitud.

La vio en el vestíbulo, al lado de Ronald, escuchando cómo él decía que no podía acompañarlos a Hosmeade. Su entrenamiento de Quiddich y demás gilipolleces de él.

Y cómo ella le hacía saber que Chang lo estaba esperando, aún se preguntaba cómo esa chica podía ser tan insulsa y sin cerebro. En serio, ¿cómo él alguna vez podía haberla valorado tanto? Ahora solo veía un envase hermoso pero carente de sustancia. Y la hermosura no era tampoco algo que alabar.

Aun así la acompañó a su puñetero café, pero no consintió sus estupideces sobre Robert o royert o como mierda se llamara el tipo ese, ni sus lloriqueos sin sentido de Cédrig, pero el momento en que todo terminó, fue cuando le habló de Hermione.

Recordaba, la furia que sintió, cuando ella uso ese tono condescendiente y de desaprobación al hablar de ella.

Recordaba perfectamente el golpe que dio en la mesa y como ella quedó congelada fijando sus ojos negros en los de él, descubriendo sin duda la furia e ira que lo embargaban en ese instante:

—Jamás, en toda tu miserable y rastrera vida, vuelvas a ponerte el nombre de Hermione Granger en tu sucia e indigna boca. Ella es lo que tú nunca podrás ser, ni en mil años o vidas que puedas vivir, le llegaras ni a la suela de sus zapatos.

Ella vale mil veces más, que cualquier persona que en tu insípida vida, podrás conocer. Con los años, dirás que tú coincidiste con ella en Hogwarts, pero no podrás decir que tuviste ni un solo visaje de lo que ella es en realidad o de lo mucho que vale.

Y te lo advierto Chang, si en algún momento decides decir o hacer algo contra ella, te lo juro, sabrás lo que es tenerme como enemigo, y creo que recordarás lo que te dije en el ED. Piénsatelo mucho antes de conseguir ese puesto conmigo.

No tendré piedad sea quien sea.

Se puso en pie, movimiento que ella siguió y le dedicó una sonrisa torcida:

—No ha sido un placer tomar café contigo, pero por el tiempo que te he hecho perder en esto, aquí tienes, te invito.

Le tiró tres galeones, más de lo que costaría el puñetero café y se dispuso a marcharse.

Al pasar por su lado, Chang con sus reflejos de años de buscadora, cogió su brazo. Borró su sonrisa y la miró fijamente:

—La amas, ¿no es así?

Retomó su fría sonrisa y cogiendo su mano, apartándola de él añadió:

—No eres tan estúpida como pareces Chang, bravo por ti.

Soltó su mano con asco y estaba por coger el pomo de la puerta cuando Chang se puso en pie dejando caer su silla al suelo, así de abrupto había sido su movimiento.

Pero lo que más lo enfureció, no fue que llamara la atención de todo el local sobre ellos, sino lo que le gritó a continuación:

—No será tuya Potter. Creo que el más ciego de todo esto eres tú. –La miró y descubrió una sonrisa cruel en sus labios, la vio cruzarse de brazos como si eso pudiera protegerla: —Es evidente, que la dientes de conejo, está enamorada del pelirrojo. Puedes ser todo lo miserable que desees, pero ella jamás te verá.

¿Que yo soy algo de poco valor?, por favor, ¿qué eres tú entonces?, Nadie te quiere más que por tu nombre y por tu miserable dinero. Estás como una puta cabra y ni la cosa más insulsa de este colegio te ve.

Y tú, pobre desgraciado, bebes los vientos por ella. Por lo más bajo de este colegio. Veo que incluso Skeeter tenía razón el año pasado. Me pregunto si los filtros de amor también serán reales.

—Ni una palabra más Chang.

Todos a su alrededor notaron la frialdad en su voz e incluso sintieron el peligro, pues varias personas se alejaron de allí levantándose de sus asientos y poniendo la mayor distancia posible entre ellos y él.

Pero Chang, quien seguramente estaría demasiado herida en su ego de diva, como para percatarse de que lo que hacía era de locos, ni siquiera se percató de su estado:

—¿Duele la verdad Potter?, sí que duele. Saber que no eres ni el segundo plato de la persona por la que estarías dispuesto a dar tu vida. Saber que todos los que te rodean solo desean tu fama y tu dinero, incluso un pequeño nombramiento en las páginas de sociedad.

Todos aquellos que se te acercan, o Gran Potter, solo lo hacen para conseguir un poco de gloria. Para que el día de mañana, ese futuro que tú predijiste, puedan proclamar que fueron amigos, que intercambiaron palabras con ese niño idiota, enamorado de su mejor amiga que no consiguió ni que ella lo viera un poco.

Las mesas, los cristales y todo lo demás, saltaron por los aires. Chang, quedó tirada en el suelo con varios cristales rodeándola y mesas y manteles destrozados y desperdigados por ahí.

Furioso caminó hasta Chang y la encaró, ella respiraba agitada, estaba llorando de miedo y lo contemplaba aterrorizada.

—Te lo advertí Chang, te lo dije, no me quieras de enemigo.

Chang gritó todo lo que pudo hasta que le dolió la garganta. Y él sintió cómo alguien lo agarraba con fuerza y lo apartaba de ella:

—Ya vale Potter, déjala.

El idiota que se supone había pedido a Chang salir se encontraba allí, pero ni una mirada le dedicó, solo siguió fulminando a Chang, quien seguía gritando.

Y él sonrió, sonrió ante sus gritos, porque de sobra sabía lo que los estaba provocando. Para la gente allí presente, solo veía a una chica loca e histérica.

—¿Harry?, venga tío, pasa de ella, no se merece ni que le dediques una sola mirada.

La voz de Neville lo sorprendió, cuando miró a su rechoncho amigo frunció el ceño. Neville retrocedió unos pasos ante la sonrisa fría y sin vida que adornaba el rostro de Harry, una sonrisa que jamás antes había visto y que lo hizo temer a su amigo.

Pero rápidamente se recompuso, sabiendo de sobra que Harry no le haría daño, agarró su brazo con confianza, volviendo a acercarse a él.

—Vamos Harry, busquemos a Hermione y Ronald. Seguro que estaremos mejor con ellos, que en este lugar.

Y lo siguió, sin dedicarle una sola mirada a ninguno de los presentes, sin importarle, que con eso que acababa de suceder, había conseguido reforzar, un poco, la imagen que el ministerio estaba vendiendo de él. Sin percatarse, que Draco Malfoy, estaba en una de las mesas del lugar viendo todo estupefacto y sin poder creérselo.

Draco Malfoy era calculador, y de sobra sabía, que ahora contaba con una información que podría granjearle infinidad de renombre a su padre.

Más por cosas del destino, prefirió guardarse esa información para él mismo, sin saber, que ese movimiento, seria lo suficiente importante, que ocasionaría para él un cambio total en un futuro no muy lejano.

Cuando él y Neville ingresaron en las tres escobas, se encontraron con la curiosa imagen que representaban Rita, Luna y Hermione, juntas.

La visión de Hermione y su sonrisa, fue como el bálsamo para su furia. Lo calmó en tal grado, que Neville quedó impresionado. Ocasionando, que durante todo el transcurso de la reunión, Hermione, fuese objeto de miradas y cavilaciones por el callado muchacho, que intentaba descifrar, si las acusaciones de Chang, era ciertas o no. Si Harry, estaba realmente enamorado de Hermione o no.

_Aquella tarde, fue exacta a como la recordaba, con ella a su lado durante toda la conversación con Skeeter y Luna. La única variante, fue Neville, su atenta mirada y sin duda su inesperable e inestimable amistad._

_Ese día, Neville pasó a ser algo parecido a un amigo. Un verdadero amigo, carente de búsqueda de dinero o nombre. Algo, que hacía mucho tiempo, había dejado de creer que existiera si quiera._

_Es evidente, en ese momento no lo tuve en cuenta, no lo valoré. Era solo un insulso chico, carente de valor y con muy poco que ofrecer, nada que me sirviera a corto plazo, débil, sin fuerza de hechizo, sin cerebro suficiente para aportar valiosas ideas._

_Y no obstante, fue un constante, y para mi total vergüenza, quien me vio caer en el infierno y me tendió su mano para regresar a la tierra, para volar al cielo y recuperar lo que estúpidamente había alejado de mí, a base de estupideces._

_Pero lo importante del día de San Valentín, lo que me llevaría a un corto delirio, lo que arrastraría a Hermione a su infierno personal y a mí a perderla, comenzaría horas después en los oscuros pasillos de Hogwarts, entrada la noche._

Tras el regreso a Hogwarts de esa catástrofe salida, estaba decidido a llevar a cabo a como diera lugar mi primer movimiento verdaderamente importante con Hermione. Había hablado con Dobby noches atrás, y sabía perfectamente qué debía hacer con Hermione cuando ella estuviese haciendo sus rondas.

Yo la esperaba en la sala de los menesteres, dispuesto a demostrarle algunas cosas que ella se empeñaba a negarse a sí misma y de paso a mí.

Cuando ella abrió la puerta guiada por Dobby y me vio frunció el ceño. De sobra sabía que no sería fácil que lo aceptara.

—¿Qué significa todo esto?

—Es mi regalo de San Valentín. Ya te dije que no podrías escapar de esto Hermione. Haré que me veas, que sepas que existo.

—Ya te veo Harry, te veo como lo que eres, mi mejor amigo. No me pidas más de lo que te puedo dar.

Lo dicho, me hicieron recordar a Chang, y sus hirientes palabras, mi posición de mendigo ante algo que me negaban.

¿Acaso era yo eso?, ¿Un mendigo?

Cualquiera que me viera en esos instantes me tomaría por uno. Pues estaba haciendo eso mismo. Y yo no era nadie tan bajo como para merecer mendigar nada.

Ella era mía, maldita fuera si no lo entendía. Maldita fuera por negarse a verlo.

Tarde, me percaté de que se había ido del lugar, ocasionando que mi furia creciera de forma alarmante, cegándome.

_No estoy orgulloso de lo que hice, hoy en día aún me maldigo por cómo la acorralé, por cómo la obligué a verme. Jamás podré perdonarme lo que provoqué en ella por culpa de mi impaciencia, de mis celos enfermizos, de mi deseo por estar a su lado y que nadie me la arrebatase._

_Estaba tan seguro de que merecía tenerla, que me cegué a tal grado de que invalidé su poder de decisión. La obligué a mí y mi presencia._

Cuándo la alcancé, no dudé un segundo en acorralarla contra una de las paredes del pasillo. Ella debía comprender que me deseaba de la misma manera, y si no lo conseguía con las palabras, lo lograría con otras artes menos respetables.

—¡Suéltame ahora mismo Harry! ¿Qué demonios te pasa?

—Me pasa que estoy harto de que no veas nada. Te digo que te quiero y me ignoras, te digo que quiero estar contigo y tú solo piensas en ese maldito Weasley.

Hermione le dirigió una mirada furiosa:

—Ese maldito Weasley, es tu mejor amigo Harry. ¿Qué te ha pasado?, Ya no hablas con nosotros, y lo único que hablas conmigo son idioteces. Tú no me amas, Harry, nunca lo has hecho. Solo has tenido ojos para Chang. ¿A qué viene toda esta tontería ahora?

Golpeó con el puño cerrado la pared donde tenía a Hermione apoyada y la miró enfadado:

—¿Eso es para ti, lo que siento por ti?, ¿Idioteces?, Estás muy equivocada pequeña. Yo siempre te he visto, siempre he estado para ti, del mismo modo que tú para mí. ¿Crees que amas a Ronald?, ¿A ese supuesto amigo?, Estás muy equivocada, demasiado, y pienso demostrártelo.

Atacó sus labios, pillándola desprevenida. Ella no lo reconocía, jamás había sido un muchacho que se lanzara ante esas cosas, pero había perdido tanto.

No entraba en su mente que ella no lo viera.

Hermione lo empujó lejos de ella, obligándolo a soltar sus labios:

—¡Ya basta!, Harry, maldita sea, deja esto o te juro que…

No la dejó terminar, no le consintió que lo alejara, sabía de sobra el final de esa frase, y jamás la diría. Su lengua invadió su boca, recorriéndola, explorándola, bebiendo de ella toda su esencia, intentando que ella bebiera de él del mismo modo. Pero ella no reaccionó, quedó estática, como una muñeca sin vida, enfurecida, pero sin respuesta o alma.

Al ver que ella no reaccionaba su furia se esfumó, dejando solo un vacío en él que lo hizo sentirse tan perdido, se separó de ella lo justo, sin dejarla margen de movimiento:

—Mírame Hermione, quiero que me veas, que me sientas.—Cogió sus manos y las apretó contra su pecho: —Quiero que respondas a mí, no te lo niegues, no me lo niegues.

Apresó su labio inferior por unos instantes y cuando repasó con su lengua el mismo sintió que ella apartaba sus manos de las de él. ¿Era malditamente posible que ella no sintiera ni un poco por él?

—Responderás, maldita seas, lo harás.

Llevó sus manos hasta su cintura y tiró de ella hacía arriba, ocasionando que quedara pegada a la pared, encerrada entre él y esta, sin posibilidad de escapatoria. Se situó entre sus piernas y la obligó a tener que sujetarse de él.

Sintió sus manos aferrarse a sus hombros y escuchó su grito de sorpresa.

Antes de que pudiera decir una sola palabra la besó con ansia. En esta ocasión sus manos no quedaron quietas en su cadera.

Estaba decidido a ocasionar que sintiera algo, por mínimo que fuera. Así fuera luego odiado por ello. Pero precisaba un poco de reacción por parte de ella.

Su mano se alojó en su nuca mientras la otra descendía por su muslo, buscando el final de la falda.

Quería sentir su piel, acariciarla, saber si era igual a como siempre la había imaginado. Sentirla estremecerse entre sus brazos. ¿Habría Krum alguna vez tocado así a Hermione?

Pensar eso hizo que su sangre hirviera. En el momento en que supiera que eso había pasado, acabaría con el indeseable búlgaro.

Cuando sus dedos tocaron al fin la piel de Hermione, recibió la primera respuesta por parte de ella.

Un grito que quedó ahogado entre sus labios, a la par que aferraba sus hombros con mayor fuerza. Sintió el miedo de ella, y se maldijo, no era eso lo que quería obtener.

Acarició su piel con cuidado, deleitándose con el suave tacto de su piel. Lentamente sintió como su agarre iba menguando, y cuando acarició su nuca con extremo cariño, la sintió suspirar. En ese instante, no lo pensó, incitó con su lengua a la de Hermione, y se sintió eufórico cuando sintió como la de ella se enredaba con la de él.

En cuestión de unos segundos, ambos estaban bailando en la boca del otro. La lengua de Hermione se amoldó con facilidad a la suya, a su juego y ritmo, demostrándole que le gustaba lo que estaba pasando en ese instante.

Enfebrecido por recibir al fin una respuesta de su parte, él aferró su nuca y la pegó más a él, su cuerpo entero se amoldó mejor al de ella.

Y, ¡maldición!, eran malditamente perfectos el uno para el otro. Su mano acentuó y ascendió su caricia hacía su muslo, subiendo con ella su falda unas pulgadas, sintiendo como ella volvía a suspirar por su toque.

¡Por los cuatro!, deseaba sacarla de allí y demostrarle cuantas cosas más podía hacerla sentir, deseaba…

Hizo un movimiento con su cadera, instándola a pegarse más a él, pero no fue un movimiento acertado, pues eso la asustó, sintió como ella se apartaba y lo alejaba.

No se hizo de rogar, ya había conseguido lo que deseaba, una maldita respuesta por parte de ella. A partir de ese instante ella ya no lo vería como un simple amigo.

—¡Apártate, aléjate de mí!

No pudo evitarlo, sonrió ante su disgusto.

—Nunca vuelvas a acercarte a mí, jamás.

Indicó ella roja como un tomate, no sabía si de furia o por otro motivo menos digno. Por lo que sonrió un poco más ampliamente.

—Puedes decir lo que quieras, pero has respondido al beso, te ha gustado.

—¡No!, Es solo que, ¡maldito seas!, Es la primera vez que alguien me toca así, y me has confundido.

Esas palabras ampliaron aún más su sonrisa:

—¿Jamás te habían besado así?, ¿He sido el primero?

Ella lo fulminó con la mirada confirmando sus sospechas, ocasionando que se acercara a ella:

—Perfecto, así no podrás olvidarlo jamás. He sido el primero, y seré el último. Deja que pase Hermione, permítete esto y nunca te arrepentirás.

—No, no, ¿Acaso no lo entiendes?, Esto no es nada, Harry, jamás lo será. ¿Piensas que esto que pasó, va a volver a suceder?

Con esas palabras Hermione se alejó corriendo de allí dejándolo completamente congelado.

¿Qué si volvería a pasar? Por Merlín que lo haría.

Abrió los ojos, volviendo su verde mirada a la fuente. Había vuelto a suceder, hacía solo unas horas, cuando la había atrapado en una clase, dejándola completamente a su merced. La anterior vez había conseguido que ella se alejase de él, pero en esta ocasión, había logrado un fuerte golpe en el rostro y una advertencia.

Hermione lo quería lejos de ella, pese a que su resistencia en esta ocasión había sido menor, ella había cedido a él de manera mucho más rápida que la vez anterior, y de sobra sabía, que la próxima vez, sería aún más rápido.

Aunque si jugaba bien sus cartas, era posible que no hiciera falta acorralarla nunca más.

Ese pensamiento lo llevó a recordar su jugada después de su encuentro con Hermione.

El protagonista de ese movimiento, había sido Draco Malfoy, quien servía de marioneta a sus manos para acabar con la asquerosa y puta de Ginny Weasley.

Malfoy lo había encontrado en mitad del pasillo, solo, con una erección que precisaba ayuda de alguien, aunque no tenía idea de a quién acudir.

El muy idiota se había propuesto bajarle puntos, lo cortó con una simple mirada:

—Es bueno que estés aquí, así podré hablarte sobre tu trabajo más importante Malfoy.

—¿Mi trabajo más importante?, ¿De qué estás hablando Potter?

—Te daré un modo de conseguir rebajar a los Weasley. Quiero que seduzcas a la puta menor. Quiero que hagas de Ginebra Weasley tu muñeca Malfoy, malógrala, hazla una adicta a ti. Te doy permiso para que juegues con ella, la utilices como te plazca y luego la tires y desprecies.

No sé si llegarás a entender el alcance que quiero que esto tenga, quiero que esa miserable rata rastrera quede inservible para todos, que se vuelva una muñeca sin vida, quiero que la lleves al borde de la destrucción, pero sobre todo, quiero que seas tú quien la haga ser la cosa más baja de este mundo.

Degrada a esa perra, hazla creer que la amas, que la veneras y utilízala como tu puta particular.

Compártela si te place, quizás me una al juego en algún momento, otra cosa no, pero la zorrita es follable, y para un desquite podría servir. Tú podrás tener todos los que te plazca.

—¿Te has vuelto loco?, ¿Qué estás diciendo?

Miró al rubio insufrible y se acercó a él:

—Jamás entenderás lo que me ha llevado a esto, pero una cosa sí te diré Malfoy, no le tengas lástima a esa ramera, no la merece. Cuando la tengas, la ensilles y la montes, no pongas sentimientos en ello. Solo deja que desahogue tu polla, disfruta su boca sucia y mantente al margen. Es una rastrera muy lista, y si cree que puede, te intentará atrapar, no le importará lo que precise para hacerlo. Ella y su hermano, moverán hasta las artes más rastreras para lograrlo.

Esto es solo un consejo, tómalo si quieres, sino, allá tú con las consecuencias.

Puedo ser un gran amigo Malfoy, generoso y pagar muy bien los favores que se me hacen. Pero como estás comprobando, tenerme como enemigo, no os conviene a ninguno. Esa asquerosa arpía decidió tenerme como segundo, espero que tu elección sea diferente.

Recordaba haberse girado y largarse de allí. No tardó ni una semana en saber que Malfoy estaba en movimiento con la perra.

Un brillo de malicia oscureció sus verdes ojos, ¿se la habría cogido ya la asquerosa serpiente?, ¿Habría gemido como perra esa zorra?

Relamió sus labios, recibiendo el sabor de la esencia de Hermione de nuevo, ocasionando que mordiera su labio inferior.

"—_La próxima vez serás tú la que me busques_"

Esa era la última frase que él le había dicho a ella antes de despedirse horas atrás. Esa única frase que estaba dispuesto a cumplir. Sabía que sería difícil, pero oh, en el momento en que ella lo buscara. Ese momento sería glorioso, y ella entendería que nunca más se alejaría de él.

—¿Algún plan que salió con buenos términos?

Escuchar esa voz lo hizo sentir asco. Esa era la peor parte de regresar en el tiempo:

—Muchos.

—¿A qué debo esta reunión?, No consigo comprender qué pintamos en este lugar en plena noche.

—Mañana en lugar de tú, iban a venir unos cuantos mortífagos para intentar emboscarme a mí y a otros. Pero eso no será preciso.

Ese plan tuyo sería un caos sin frutos, perderías a unos cuantos títeres, entre ellos, al padre de Malfoy, un muñeco que me está sirviendo bien, no puedo joderlo ahora mismo, pues podría dejar de serme útil por una estupidez de su padre.

La segunda generación tiene mejores frutos que la primera.

—Si mi plan iba a ser tan desastroso, ¿por qué estamos hoy aquí?, Sería mejor esperar a mañana y que todo pase, ver cómo se malogra mi plan tanto como tú dices.

Sonrió ante esas palabras y se encogió de hombros:

—Podríamos, es cierto. Pero entonces jamás obtendrías esto.—Sacó de su bolsillo la esfera verde sosteniéndola ante él de forma que fuera visible para quien se encontraba a su espalda: — ¿Estás seguro que deseas perderla para siempre? Porque eso sucederá, la destruiré y jamás podrás saber qué dice.

Sin embargo, si accedes, estoy dispuesto a dártela ahora y a concederte un año más de invisibilidad. ¿Qué me dices?, ¿Accedes o no?

Hizo girar la bola en su mano a la par que se giró a mirar al tipo albino tras él.

Sus ojos rojos estaban fijos en la esfera que sostenía en sus manos, podía sentir su excitación e incertidumbre, como si temiese alguna trampa, y por supuesto que la había, pero jamás la encontraría.

—¿Cómo puedo saber que es la verdadera?

Sonrió:

—Ven conmigo. Baja ahí abajo, al departamento de misterios y verás, con tus ojos de serpiente, que la esfera no está y que esta que sostengo es la verdadera.

—¿Qué consigues tú a cambio de todo esto?

Borrar recuerdos espantosos.

—Tranquilidad, no sé qué oculta esta esfera, pero sé que no tengo ganas de enfrentar mierdas, solo deseo estar un tiempo más tranquilo y ya. Dime, aceptas o la estampo en este instante contra el suelo y final de todos tus planes a lo largo del último año.

Agarró la esfera con fuerza y la alzó, demostrando claramente que no mentía al decir que la estrellaría contra el suelo.

—Detente maldito inepto. Lo que eso guarda puede suponer una clara diferencia para ti y para mí. ¿En serio no sabes lo que es?

Negó con desenfado:

—Tampoco me importa, ¿hay trato o no?

—Muy bien, dame esa esfera.

Harry rompió a reír:

—No, no, esto no funciona así. Verás, la voy a dejar allí, sobre el elfo doméstico que adora a los magos. Lo dejaré bajo un hechizo que he encontrado muy interesante. Solo cuando yo me encuentre fuera del ministerio y en lugar seguro podrás alcanzarlo.

Si me pasa cualquier cosa, no la obtendrás, ¿Estamos claros?

Yo he de regresar a Hogwarts, sano y salvo, sin que el buenazo de Dumbledore sospeche de esta transacción que hemos llevado a cabo tú y yo.

En ese instante, tú podrás hacerte con la esfera.

—Me parece que no estás teniendo en cuenta ciertos factores muchachito. ¿En serio creíste que vendría hasta aquí solo?, ¿Sin asegurarme antes de que la situación me era favorable?

No, no era estúpido, de sobra sabía que Voldemort no perdería la oportunidad de despacharlo si se lo servía en bandeja.

—Vaya, ahí es donde vamos a tener un problema. —Harry sacó una moneda de su bolsillo y la mostró: —Verás, esto funciona más o menos, como tu marca tenebrosa. Si yo decido apretarla, ¿cuánto crees que tarde Dumbledore en personalizarse aquí? Él tiene otra de estas monedas, me encargué de que le llegara.

—Veo que has aprendido bien, estás resultando más puñetero de lo que predije.

Sonrió ampliamente:

—Y más que voy a resultar. Esto no ha hecho más que comenzar. Y te adelantaré algo que no sabes. Solo necesitaré dos años para matarte.

Ni uno más.

Dejó la esfera sobre la mano del elfo doméstico y dio tres pasos hacia atrás sin borrar su sonrisa, encaminándose a una de las chimeneas. En cuanto llegó hasta ella inquirió:

—Disfruta de tu corto espacio de tiempo Voldy, es lo que más deseo.

Sin más se perdió entre las llamas.

Apareció en la chimenea de Gryffindor y sin poder contenerse rompió a reír como un histérico.

Creyendo que había ganado por primera vez en mucho tiempo.

Al día siguiente, cuando se levantó, la primera plana de "El Profeta", anunciaba el regreso del que no debe ser nombrado y en su interior, la resolución de inocencia de Sirius Black y condena de Peter Pettigriw.

Esa noche recibió su otra satisfacción:

Estaba furioso, ese maldito chico se la había jugado, era cierto, tenía la esfera en su poder, pero todo el mundo mágico se había enterado de su regreso.

Maldito sangre sucia despreciable. Debió imaginar que el muchacho estaba tramando algo.

Nunca se le ocurrió que acudiría a sus raíces muggles para conseguir que lo atraparan, el indeseable había utilizado una maldita alarma mágica. En el instante en que había agarrado la profecía, un centenar de magos se había presentado en el lugar, entre ellos, el miserable de Dumbledore.

No había duda, todo aquello había sido planeado por esos dos despreciables y pensaba hacérselo pagar. Pero sin duda, no habían contado con que consiguiera escapar con la profecía en su poder.

Y ahora, al fin, después de tantos fracasos, después de tantos intentos infructuosos y de tantos años de espera, al fin, tenía en su poder lo que le ayudaría a terminar con ese miserable despreciable y le daría la victoria.

¿Dos años?, ¿quién era ese Potter que había conocido ese año?

Observó la esfera y lentamente la dejó caer. En el acto, una figura se personó ante él y comenzó a hablar:

"El único con poder para derrotar al Señor Tenebroso se acerca... , Nacido de los que lo han desafiado tres veces, vendrá al mundo al concluir el séptimo mes...Y el Señor Tenebroso lo señalará como su igual…"

Para su total sorpresa, la figura siguió moviendo los labios, pero ningún sonido salió, era como si le hubiesen borrado la voz.

Una furia ciega lo sobrecogió, consiguiendo que la cicatriz de Harry ardiera y lo despertara.

Pese al dolor que abrasaba su frente, no pudo contenerse y estalló en profundas carcajadas. Una risa que consiguió despertar a todos los ocupantes de su habitación y que varios lo miraran como loco.

También que llamaran a la profesora McGonagall, quien ante la imposibilidad de descubrir lo que atacaba al moreno, lo llevó en presencia del recién restituido director de Hogwarts.

El director, sin una respuesta clara por parte del muchacho ante él, no dudó en introducirse en su mente, descubriendo en su exploración el cómo había conseguido que Voldemort se revelara el solo al mundo, cómo lo había engañado, y sobre todas las cosas, cómo había conseguido manipular la profecía para que no pudiese escuchar más que lo que ya conocía de la misma.

Cuando Dumbledore retornó de su exploración y sus ojos se encontraron con los verdes del chico, se percató de que ese muchacho era más de lo que aparentaba ser, y que tendría que vigilarlo de cerca.

Mucho más cerca de lo que lo había vigilado ese último año.

Hicieron que Harry durmiera esa noche en la enfermería, perdido en su propio regocijo y sin percatarse de que Dumbledore había entrado en su mente, pero menos aún, de que Luna Lovegood, decidió reunirse con Dumbledore y hablar con ese anciano hombre.

Traicionándolo una vez más.

_Mejor dicho ayudándolo. Lo que no descubrió hasta que fue demasiado tarde. Qué ingenuo había sido creyendo que su jugada no tendría represalias, que todo aquello funcionaría y sería perfecto._

_¡Una mierda!_

_Ese había sido el final de su nuevo quinto año, pero el sexto se presentó rápido, negándose a salir de casa de sus tíos, prohibiéndose a sí mismo el deleite de ver a Hermione o de vivir con Sirius y su renovado estatus._

_Calculando la forma de conseguir que todo saliera como él deseaba, recibiendo informes sobre cómo iba el plan con la zorrita pelirroja, y alguna visita esporádica de Luna Lovegood._

_Se negó a ir a casa de los Weasley, no deseaba tener que interpretar el papel de buen chico ante ellos y prefería la indiferencia de los Dursley mil veces. Un trato de silencio mutuo y poco más, ¿qué podía ser mejor que eso?_

_Tiempo de sobra para establecer las pautas de su séptimo año, cuando Voldemort hubiese decidido al fin hacerse con el ministerio presencialmente y no con títeres bajo su nombre._

_Además, precisaba que Hermione lo añorase y lo echase de menos. Tenía que entender que cuando regresase a él, sería por su voluntad, pero sobre todo, para quedarse._

_Y ese año, el muy cretino de Ronald la arrojaría derechita a sus brazos, los cuales la estarían esperando abiertos._

_Él solito, se ocuparía de cagarla y de alejarla de él, de perderla por completo. ¿Qué lo cegó de tal manera?, ¿Qué lo llevó a ser tan miserable de no notar los pequeños e imperceptibles cambios de su mejor amiga?, ¿En qué momento, ella se enamoró de él que él no lo notó?_

_¿Cuándo pasó ella a ser toda suya?, ¿Y cuándo él la perdió?_

_Eso no importaba realmente, allí de pie, observando por segunda vez la misma escena, el momento en que ella lo había amado en realidad, y el momento en que él la perdió, el instante justo en que se percató, de que su odio y sed de venganza, no servían para nada, solo para oscurecer su alma y empañar su felicidad, la situación en que se encontraba cuando Neville lo encontró y le tendió su mano, nada de eso importaba ante lo que sus ojos estaban observando._

_Podía retrasar los momentos, hacerlos un poco más largos, pero lamentablemente, había descubierto, que los cambios tenían consecuencias, y que a veces, eso que deseabas cambiar, solo lo lograbas por un corto periodo de tiempo._

_¿Cuánto más había disfrutado de Sirius?_

_**RECORDAD, LOS REVIEWS SON LA VIDA Y EL AIRE DE TODO ESCRITOR, NO OS OLVIDÉIS DE DARNOS DE RESPIRAR ;)**_

_**Nos vemos la semana que viene.**_


End file.
